Damian and Raven
by Sherlollystartedwithalook
Summary: 10 years after Judas Contract: Raven aka Rachel Roth, is now out of Jump City, taking classes in Star City and happily leaving her hero life behind now that she was free of keeping her father prisoner. She was well on her way of becoming normal, the Bruce goes missing and Damain comes back into her life... it all takes off from there
1. Info

**10 years after Judas Contract:**

Raven aka Rachel Roth, is now out of Jump City, taking classes in Star City and happily leaving her hero life behind now that she was free of keeping her father prisoner. She was well on her way of becoming what she has come to know as normal.

Too bad that all goes to hell when Bruce Wayne aka Batman, goes missing and someone framed her for the kidnapping.

On the hot trail is the one and only true son of Bruce, her old friend Damian. Too bad he stopped talking to her when she decided on a normal life.

He just wants answers. And maybe, just maybe, convince her that she needs to come back and help him.


	2. Bringing her Home

**RAVEN'S POV:**

I heard people chatting about as I stared on my paper. Of course I had to rephrase every book I already memorized but it would be fast work. I typed and sipped my coffee here and there. I was just finishing up when I heard the talking turn to whispering about a sword and I looked up and around before looking to what and who everyone had looked at.

Robin. Or Damian as I knew him. His eyes were focused on my table and I clenched my jaw and glared at him. He didn't talk to me for six years and now he wants to visit?

"Raven." He sat across from me, his eyes looking around the courtyard, making people gather their things and rush to their next class.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he leaned forward.

"Want to tell me why there were traces of your cloak in Wayne Manor?"

"Seeing as how I left that in Titan Tower, I can't think of a single reason why. And you know I left it there, so I ask again, why are you here?" I closed my laptop now, moving to put it in my satchel.

"Bruce is missing. And all we could find there is part of your old costume." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"And you're here why?" I asked once more and moved to stand.

"Because I need answers Raven. Why were your things at the crime scene?"

"You think I left behind my Hero days for school only to become someone who would daddynap your father? Really Damian? Would you like my alibi as well?" I asked throwing my bag around my body before turning and heading away from him as he sat at the table.

"Raven, don't make me take you in for questions." I felt the sword at my chest before I realized he was beside me.

"What do you want Damian? I don't have your father. I didn't leave the city. The last time I was in Gotham was..." I trailed off trying to pin point it. "At least 3 years ago. When I went looking for you." I realized and pushed the sword away from me.

"Then who would frame you?" He asked me and I shook my head at the stupid question before turning on him.

"I don't know. Think about it Damian. I don't really have a secret identity. I no longer have the gem but people in JC know who I am. Why don't you look for more clues." I kept walking and only stopped when I felt something pierce my lower back.

"That's what I am doing." Damian told me as he caught me before I fell to my knees. "Time to come home Raven."

 **DAMIAN's POV:**

I got back to Wayne Manor, carrying Raven into the first room with a couch I set her down, covered her body with a thin blanket knowing what I knocked her out with could cause cold chills before taking my weapons off. I knew she would never hurt me, nor anyone we both care about, but I needed her back on this mission. I needed to know who would want to frame her.

"Damian?" I looked up to see Greyson walking into the room devoid of any weapons, though he did don a suit since he was acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises until our father was found.

"Got her here. We both know that she didn't actually take him, so anyone willing to frame her is going to a lot of trouble to make sure that we would think it was her. We need answers and she is the only one who can answer them."

"Why didn't you just call her?" Greyson asked looking at the passed out woman on the couch.

"Because she wouldn't answer." Damian didn't like how he had to spell this out for him. He should be smart enough to figure this out.

"Could have asked me or Kori or Jaime or... anyone else to call her." He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you just drop it? She's here, and if this is a plot for us to turn on her, which we won't, we need to protect her." I apparently had to spell it out for him. "How are you managing Fathers company if you can't even comprehend why she needs to be here." He snapped standing and walking to Greyson.

"Calm down Dame. It's called teasing, I have done enough of it while she isn't here for you to know that by now."

"Well you can cut it out while she is here. I don't want her to think that we need her." I told Greyson harshly before hearing what I knew to be Raven sitting up.

"If you don't need me here then why did you take me?" She asked and I worked my jaw, glared at the smug look on Dick's face and turned towards Raven.

"I meant after this is dealt with. After we find Bruce, you can go back." I told her and saw that her eyes narrowed before she clenched her fists.

"If I am going to help, then show me where he was taken." She demanded, but she was no longer looking at me, she was looking to Greyson.

"This way." He waved her on before shooting me a look telling me to come along. I sneered at the thought of him bossing around but concluded that I did need to go along. I was the one that found the room in tatters.

"When did this happen?" Raven asked as we got to Bruce's office.

"Last night is my guess, came in here this morning since we had a meeting." I told her and she looked around the room. I watched her look at the papers, lifting a couple so she could see the messed up carpet. Signs of a struggle. She moved more papers, I watched as she waved her hand over something and then lifted it up to show us a shadow of what she must have seen and I looked to Greyson.

"What are we looking at?" He asked her and I just watched as she sighed.

"It's a high heel." She told us and I looked at it, well that part was slightly obvious and I just shrugged.

"And?"

"I don't wear heels." She added and I just nodded

"We know... and?" I asked once more and she took a deep breath.

"Who do we know that hates me and wears heels no matter what?" She asked slowly like we were 2 year olds leaning how to point people out.

"At this point who knows." I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Damian." Greyson had his warning tone and I sent him a look before eyeing Raven as she let the heel shadow fade away.

"If you dragged me here, I am assuming it's because you really don't know what happened. I am trying to help so I can leave again." She snapped at me and I clenched my teeth at the thought of how she left the first time.

"Well then stop making us answer questions and just tell us." I snapped back and she glared at me.

"I was asking to see who popped into your minds first. That would be the first person you guys should check." She explained and I had to admit that it did make sense. I opened my mouth to say that but Greyson just shot me a look and I closed my mouth.

"So, no one came to my mind right away, now what?" He asked and she explained that they should send out people for routine checks on the people they knew hated her. She offered to go and check out some and I shook my head.

"No, they need to think we know it's you. That is another reason why I brought you here. If they think I am locking you up and am hung up on you being the only suspect they will try to throw us off the trail again. You'll stay out of sight until we have someone to follow." I ordered her and she glared.

"Why can't I just go back to classes?"

"Because they probably know where you went when you quit." Greyson told her and she looked form him to me and I just shrugged at his interpretation.

"So what do I do? Head to JC?" She asked and I sneered at the thought.

"No, like I said you have to stay here." I told her and she looked at me, the glare she had never actually turned on me since we became friends was in full force and I felt something shift inside me.

"What if I don't want to stay anywhere near you." She said and I opened my mouth but Greyson cleared his throat.

"I know you guys have your own issues, what ever they are... but this isn't about why you guys suddenly hate each other. It's about Bruce and getting him back. Raven, we both know that the person is trying to frame you, and while we would love to just leave you be, we need to act like we are one step behind and believe what this person wants us to. Easier to do that have catch them in a slip then follow false leads. Since Damian won't ask, I will. Please stay here until we find him." I crossed my arms and exited the room at a fast pace before she could answer.

I got all the way to the batcave and got my things so I could train.

If she stayed, she needed to have her space far away from me.

She likes it that way anyways.


	3. Getting settled

**RAVEN'S POV:**

Dick Greyson... in a suit. I'd never thought I would see the day. But damn was Kori lucky. I didn't think I would see her soon since I knew she did work with the Teen Titans still.

"This way." I heard Damian call out and I looked towards him seeing him turn towards a staircase and I looked to Dick as he nodded for me to follow.

"So, how have you been? Heard your degree is coming along." Dick asked as he caught up with me and I nodded.

"It is. This is my last year before I have to search for a job." I told him and he nodded.

"What is your major again?" He asked after we got to the top of the stairs.

"Greek Mythology and Astrology." I told him with a slight laugh and he nodded his head slowly.

"Double major." He nodded more vigorously this time as he realized what that meant.

"Yes."

"No big deal, not like you didn't already know everything about the universe." Damian snapped as he pushed open a door. "This is where you will sleep. Dick is down the hall while he is pretending to be Batman again... and I am in the city so go to him."

"I would never come to you for anything Damian." I snapped and glared hard at him as I got closer to the room. I looked inside and something about this room screamed 'old guy' and I just walked in and around. "When can I get my stuff?" I crossed my arms and watched as Damian looked to Dick.

"What is it that you need?" He asked through clenched teeth and I just glared.

"The computer that was in my bag when you shot me with that sleepy stuff. I need that to finish the paper I was writing and email it to my professor so I can graduate. And I need to let all of them know that I will be out for a family issue and to send me any major things like other papers or tests and quizzes." I said and looked from the brothers who both seemed to no realize that this was a big deal. "If I drop off the face of the earth, if I don't get these things done I might have to redo this entire semester! I will not do that. I need to finish that paper. I am being nice here! All I want is my things! I can go and get them and neither of you can stop me-"

"Alright Rachel. We can get your bag and anything from your room." Dick relented and I just nodded my head.

"When do you need to turn the paper in by?" Damian asked moving to the middle of the entry way.

"Next Friday, but I was almost done with it when you showed up. If I send it in early and tell my professor that I was called away he will be more understanding." I told them and they both looked at each other before the atmosphere in the room changed. It was like they were speaking through their minds. Damian kept shaking his head despite Dick not saying anything and I just waited.

"Fine!" Damian shouted and I looked to Dick's now smug face. "Give me a list of what you need. I will take your dorm room key and get all your books that you have on the list, your laptop is downstairs in a safe incase it had bugs... Dick here will check to make sure it doesn't." Damian said and pushed on Dick's shoulder to move him out of the way so he could leave.

"What paper is this for?" Dick asked as he leaned onto the door.

"Astronomy." I told him and he nodded. "I should get started on the list." I told him and moved to grab my phone only to realize it was not on me. "Is my phone-"

"It's with your laptop. Come on." He waved me on and I looked around the room one last time before going towards the door. I left the room open as I followed him back down, and then all the way down to the Batcave where he started to scan and search every thing I had with me. Nothing popped up and he handed everything back to me.

I made a quick list of everything I hadn't finished reading and gave it to Dick to give to Damian. "Why not just-"

"Because I can't stand talking to a person who hasn't spoken to me in years. All I want to do is help and he is acting like everything I am asking for is a pot of gold. Like I actually the one who did this. It was all my fault. I have been out of the game for years! If anyone wanted to hurt Bruce it would be to get back at any of you... and since they framed me that means they are trying to get under Damian's-" I stopped and looked to Dick and he tilted his head as if his mind was coming to the same conclusions.

"You could be next." Dick said after a minute of us thinking. I personally was thinking about who would want to take Bruce from Damian and I felt my entire brain go blank when he made his thoughts known.

"Why would I be next?"

"Well a couple reasons. The biggest one being that they are trying to frame you. That means if we find you... which we already did... we would know you didn't do it. If we hadn't Damian would have thought it really was you. So if you are still on this person's hit list-"

"They'll be looking for me at school. Shouldn't I go back and just keep in touch?" I asked and he shook his head.

"What if they have an entire plan for this? Fool proof... you have to stay here and be protected. We will have night watches set up." He told me and I just shook my head and thought carefully.

"If you have night watches set up then I would be protected and be able to go-"

"No Rachel. You are staying here no matter what."

"The person already got into the manor to take Bruce, you think that I am not going to be taken too?" I asked and he just started to glare at me.

"You are staying here, we are now on alert at all times. Bruce was here alone. You're going to be with me-"

"Why aren't you with Kori?"

"Well... she's busy, Bruce is missing, I had to come here." He gave the short answer and I just nodded.

"Well, I would love to catch up with her if she can make the time. Might give me something to do in my off time." I said and he just grumbled something before nodding and standing up.

"I have to make a few calls upstairs... you can log into the wifi in the main part of the house, this one doesn't let outsiders access it. It should be open but if it isn't I will look around for the box." He told me and I just nodded and went back they way we came. I got upstairs, went into the room I was given and laid forward and kept typing what I needed to before finishing with the conclusion before hearing a knock on the door.

"Coming." I called out and jogged to the door after hitting save.

"Here." Damian shoved the bags of things at me and I took it before slamming the door in his face. But he knocked again.

 **DAMIAN'S POV:**

I had gotten the list, I had made my way back, this time naturally, no swords, no mask, nothing to show who I am. I saw a lot of girls in her dorm, some had stepped in to ask me what I was doing in the 'freaks' room and that I was invited to join them for a party upstairs on the roof. I simply glared and kept collecting things on the list before thinking about grabbing her clothes. I got to her drawers and the first one I opened I saw the necklace she used to wear. The chain was broken and for some odd reason I found myself lifting it up, putting it in my pocket, and then going through her other drawers.

I got shirts and jeans and shorts and went to get her undergarments when I heard a knock on the door and felt a male presence looking at me. "Can I help you?" I asked turning to get up and face the man who couldn't be older than 28.

"Yeah, I would like to know where Rachel is and why you are in her room." He almost stuttered when I got ticked off by the name he used.

"She is needed home for a family emergency. I told her about it this morning, and she needs to stay where she is so I came to pack for her. Who are you?" I asked taking steps closer to the man and leaving her clothes out behind me.

"I'm her date... her study date that is. Ryan." He held out his hand and I looked from it to his face before smirking and nodding.

"Okay... never heard about the study session, but you can count on this one and the rest being cancelled." I told him before reaching for the door to push him out and return to what I needed to do.

"But this isn't like Rachel. She doesn't have family. Everyone knows that." Ryan spluttered and I narrowed my eyes again.

"You don't know the first thing about her. She has family. Family she will always have even when she turns her back on them." I ground out before pushing his shoulder out and then slamming the door and locking it before going back and just stuffing handfuls of her things into the bag until it was full.

I got the key back out and locked up her dorm before seeing some of the girls who had invited me up for the party hanging about like pesky little flies.

"Heading up big guy?" I looked at the twig blonde and sneered. "What? You can't possibly think that the freak is better at what we can do for you." I felt something inside me grow angry at her calling Raven a freak and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather have ten of her than one of you." I stated before the door shut behind me. I got back to the car and put two f her bags in the back before spinning out and heading home.

I got to her room after a long ride in traffic and knocked since I heard keys clicking away quickly. She opened the door after calling out, and when I saw her face fall I tossed the bags into her arms. When she slammed the door again I knew I had to tell her about that Rick guy wanting to know about the study sessions so I knocked one more time.

Maybe I just wanted to keep seeing her angry face... everyone knows I would never have a smiling one from her again. "What?" She asked not opening the door quite so wide this time.

"Rick stopped by while I was gathering your things, wanted to know about your study sessions." I told her and she looked confused.

"I don't know anyone named Rick." She shook her head before thinking. "Did you mean Ryan?" She asked and I shrugged. "Yay tall, almost 30?" She held up her hand at the exact height and I just nodded. "Yeah, not my study partner. Don't have one. He just keeps stalking me. I'm surprised he didn't tell you to stay away from me." She laughed before closing the door on me again.

"Dammit." I whispered before knocking again.

"What Damian?" She jerked the door open and glared.

"Dinner."

"Is the meal that comes after lunch." She smirked and crossed her arms and waited.

"I mean what do you want. We have a cook and he-"

"I don't care." She moved to slam the door again and I had had enough of that so I pushed it open and stepped in and got real closer to her person.

"Stop that. I am trying to be nice and civil. Try acting like an adult and maybe we can work together."

"That's the thing... I don't want to work together. I am doing my part, going to sit my butt in this room and stay out of sight until you get your father back. And then I am gone. Don't try to be civil with me when you haven't talked to me in years Damian. I am done being your friend. I am done being a Titan, and I am done being a hero. That's not what I deserve to be!" She shouted and I saw her, or rather felt her magic push me out of the room before the door was slammed once more.

I grated my teeth and turned to walk down the hallway. I was halfway down to the Batcave when what she said registered. She didn't deserve to be a hero?


	4. A list

**RAVEN'S POV:**

I made sure all of my professors had the same story, same timeline, and same signature as I sent the emails. I had also sent along my paper and a scan of my take home quiz. I had gone down for dinner and realized somewhere along the way that there was no butler. Damian had spoken of the man happily and also, degradingly. I never met him but I am sure I would have loved to see him put him in his place.

I got to the kitchens and started to look around for food when I came across a fridge disguised as a cabinet and opened it up. I looked around, taking a bottled water before looking around for something healthy or positively bad for my health.

"You know... for someone who has the power to sneak... you don't really keep quiet." I turned to Dick and watched him walk in with Damian behind him, both sweaty and wearing practically nothing.

"Why would I have to sneak? You both know I am here." I turned back to looking for food before closing the door after counting the leftover boxes and condiments. "When was the last time something was actually made here? And not a sandwich?" I asked looking at both but they made a scoffing noise before shrugging. "Wow." I mumbled and shook my head. "How am I to live in this house if I can't have food and I can't go out and get food?" I asked before crossing my arms and looking at both boys with a glare.

"You can call one of us." Dick said and I saw Damian's head snap to his face and the glare could have been deadly.

"I am sure that would be so appreciated. Why don't you guys just go food shopping." I said and they both looked confused at the simple concept.

"Why would we do that-"

"Why wouldn't you? You are the sons of a Billionaire. You have the money of Bruce Wayne behind you and you can't be bothered to go and get fresh vegtables from the store?" I asked and they both looked confused yet again.

"Father never shopped. That was all Alfred." Damian told me and I just looked at him and then Dick who just nodded along with that.

"And where is your Alfred?" I asked and they both looked down to the floor. "I get that the other one who took care of you two is long past, apparently. But why didn't you hire someone else to take care of the house?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"Bruce didn't want another butler, no one would be able to replace Al." Dick told me and I just sighed.

"I get that. You can't replace people, but you can replace their job for you. You have a new maid, I hope anyways." I shuddered when the thought of how long those sheets that had been on my bed occurred to me.

"We do." Damian said and I just nodded and sighed.

"Why not get your own errand boy? Someone to get your groceries, or set up meetings... you know some of the things Alfred used to do? What did he do besides tend your wounds?" I asked them before shrugging off the question. "Never mind... just get some food!" I cut off my ramblings and turned to leave the kitchen before hearing Dick call my name. "What?"

"Well... we can't just hire someone on the spot... what would you like from the store? I can go." Dick offered and I just looked around.

"Well what do you have?" I asked and he shrugged and I blinked once, then twice before going around the cabinets.

Nothing was edible. There were a lot of expired meats and cans and it made my skin crawl when I started to clean out the fridge that there was a half eaten Spam can with mold all through the meat. I gagged and shouted and almost lost my will to eat forever.

"So... what is on the list?" Dick asked and I just glared.

"Your mayo is expired." I said and he just looked confused.

"It tasted just fine this afternoon-"

"NO!" I stopped him and covered my ears.

"Just make a list." Damian told me before sliding a paper my way.

 ** _Mayo_**

 ** _Corn_**

 ** _Bell Peppers_**

 ** _Steak_**

 ** _Chicken_**

 ** _Shrimp_**

 ** _Cheese (Any kind) [Slices and block]_**

 ** _Lunch Meat (Ham/Turkey)_**

 ** _Eggs_**

 ** _Oil_**

 ** _Butter (Stick and Tub)_**

 ** _Celery_**

 ** _Chicken Broth_**

 ** _Beef_**

 ** _Noodles (Elbow, linguine, angel hair, bow tie, all kinds)_**

 ** _Tomatoes_**

 ** _Tomato paste_**

 ** _Basil_**

 ** _Oregano_**

 ** _Garlic_**

 ** _Garlic salt/powder_**

 ** _Salt_**

 ** _Black pepper_**

 ** _Carrots_**

 ** _Milk_**

I had to have named three hundred dollars worth of items before I stopped and just told Dick to get what he would think we would need for dinner tonight and then he was off and almost took a motorcycle when I shouted that he needed a car to bring all the things back in.

"Right." He looked from me to Damian and he huffed before digging out his keys and tossing them to Dick. "Thanks. Be back soon." He jogged away and I went back to cleaning the nasty fridge.

"Dick said you didn't want to talk to me." Damian said as I turned to wash out some cans.

"Why would that be so shocking?" I asked back before tossing the can into the recycle.

"Because I don't understand why you would say that it was your decision." Damian came around the counter slowly and I looked up at him before shaking my head and opening another can to dump down the sink.

"Because it is. You're the one who stopped talking to me, I will admit to that, but if you think even for a second I am staying here because you finally came back into my life, you're wrong."

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked and I sighed before shoving the cans aside as I stood up. "Don't walk away from me! Tell me!" He shouted before I got to the door to leave.

"It means Damian that I had no problem giving you your space when you went to live with Monks in the mountains! I didn't give you shit and stop talking to you! In face I remember being the person you talked to when you finally came back to Tower! Jaime and Garth were so pissed when you left us! But me? I was understanding. I supported you in your pursuit to utter bullshit! I helped you come back to the team. And when I was finally free, when I could finally be normal and have something I had always wanted... you stuck your nose up, turned your back on me, and for what it's worth, showed me what life really means." I let it out. Something I had been wanting to say since he stopped talking to me. I wanted to show him what a shitty person he was.

 **DAMIAN'S POV:**

I watched her walk out of the kitchen and saw one arm raise to her face as she wiped her tears and fled back upstairs.

She never said anything about me leaving hurting her before. I watched her run up the stairs, hearing the door slam shut and I went to the fridge, seeing it all white and actually clean.

I closed the door, looked around the now trash filled room before going towards the other side of the room and back down to the gym. I got on the bike for another 10 miles before heading back to the weights. I started out small before going up the weight classes.

I heard a throat clear and I lifted my head and saw Greyson standing there. "Dinner is served." He told me and I lifted it up, set it on the rack, and moved to stand up and wipe the sweat from me. "Didn't have enough earlier?"

"I didn't have a car to just split." I told him and he worked his jaw.

"What happened while I was gone?" I rolled my eyes at the question and tried to move past him but he caught my shoulder, keeping me in place.

"What?"

"What happened while I was gone? Raven came down when I got back, her face was red, she told me to forget about it, she kicked me out of the kitchen, made dinner, ran back upstairs. Told me to leave the dishes. What did you do?" He was raising his voice as if that was going to make me talk, but I just turned my head and shook my head and then shook off his hand.

"I will go and set it right."

"I don't think you understand Damian! She is upset. She was crying for the two hours that I was gone getting food. What did you do?" He pushed me against the wall, arm to my neck and I just let it happen. Maybe I did deserve this.

"I asked her why she thought it would be her decision not to talk to me." I told him when he added more pressure.

"I told you to keep that to yourself. I told you that she didn't want to talk to you and to stay away. Why would you question her first request of us." He added more before he let me down.

"Because I wanted to know why she was pretending to hate me." I told him and rubbed at my neck.

"Why do you do this to her? She was your first friend Damian." He accused and I watched his face as he waited for my answer, but I didn't have one.

"And she left me Greyson." I turned to go and paused. "Where are my keys?" I asked and he jingled them. I turned as he tossed them and I tucked them down into my pocket.

"Fix this Damian. We need her to find Bruce, but you need her for yourself." I told gulped at the truth and turned to go back towards the kitchen.

I looked at the layout. Apples, bananas and oranges were in a bowl. I opened the fridge and saw things in place. I grabbed a water bottle and heard a couple creaks from the stairs and I moved to hide in the back shadows. Raven walked in, not looking around one bit before going to rinse off her plate. She paused just once, looked towards the way of the gym doors and I saw her take a half step before she backed away. She shook her head as if reminding herself and then she turned back around and walked out.

I stepped out when I heard the footsteps going back up the stairs. "The food is actually good. You should have some before you just take off for patrol." Greyson said surprising even me as he stepped out from behind the back door.

"Maybe later-"

"Damian, eat before you leave. Or I will detach the starter from your car." He ordered me before going towards the cabinet with bowls. He grabbed two, set one aside for me and dished his own food.

"What did she make?" I asked and walked closer.

"She called it Chicken Ala King." He told me and I just saw the rice and the carrots and the peas with the chicken all mixed in. He set some on his plate and then went towards the table. I got some as well and sat with him in silence. "It's actually good." He muttered as he shoved more in his face and I just took some bites here and there. Before I realized it I was done and I had to get going.

"I will be back in the morning. We have that meeting with China-"

"At five am. Do your job, try not to get a black eye, and meet me here on time. We'll make her breakfast for making us dinner." He told me and I just bit my lip before going towards the garage. "Do you understand Damian?" He called out after me and I just looked back to him and gave a quick nod.


	5. Cleaning

**RAVEN'S POV:**

I felt a breeze and pulled the covers up and groaned as I felt everything in me come alive. I didn't have a fan on. I didn't leave a window open.

I cracked my eyes open and felt the cold metal of a gun at the back of my head.

"Get up." I heard the muffled voice and I just nodded slowly. "Walk out of the room." I felt the gun push harder so I got out of bed, pushing the blankets off and getting off the bed.

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the masked man.

"Downstairs." He told me and I just nodded. My legs were bare, my tank top thin... and I walked through the halls of Wayne mansion before seeing the stairs.

I kept quiet. I walked towards the front door but there was a tisking sound that stopped me.

"Kitchen." The man ordered and I moved to the left slowly. Just as he walked inside behind me the door that led down to the batcave and Damian walked through.

His eyes flashed to me, my hands before behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Bruce called... saying one name." I felt the gun push harder in my neck this time and I waited.

"What name Jason?" Damian asked walking closer and I felt the gun click.

"Hers. She knows more than she's telling and she's not getting some cozy bed while Bruce is nowhere to be found." I took a step when he started to push and I felt my temper rising.

"I don't know anything." I voice only to get a hand around my shoulder and he pushed me again.

"Raven-"

"Get out of the way." Jason Todd... now I knew who was behind me. I took two seconds, calling my powers forward and while it felt foreign it also felt right.

I called a portal just under me, falling in before reappearing back in my room. I fell to the bed. Took deep breaths before getting a chance to look for clean clothes.

I heard my door open before I even heard anyone coming close.

"Greyson took him downstairs." Damian's voice broke through the silence.

"Okay..." I whispered and moved more of my clothes out of my bag and then started to shake them apart. I wanted to find my good shorts and they weren't here.

"What are you looking for?" He asked me and I just waved him off. "Raven."

"Just let me look." I felt his hand on my back and I pushed his hand away before shaking my head.

"Raven." He called my name but I jerked away, I stood up, moved to the corner and shook my head. "What's wrong?" He asked me and I hugged myself before going to the window.

I shut it quick and looked towards the bed before grabbing the blankets and throwing them over the bed before straightening them out.

"Raven." I heard him call my name again but I just kept busy. "Rae, can you look at me and focus on me. You need to stop moving and talk to me." I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to talk to him. But I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to get my mind off of just waking up with a gun to my head.

"I can't." I said and moved to get away from him. "I need to clean." I told him and stepped through another portal. I got to the kitchen, looking around before seeing no one in there. I grabbed the dirty dishes, a little irritated that no one bothered to put away the leftovers.

I got things settled into the sink. And then I couldn't find the dish soap to wash the pans so I just loaded the dish washer and set up the pans to soak.

"Raven what are you doing?"

"I am leaving these to soak since there is no dish soap." I snapped at Damian, a little pissed that he kept following me.

"We have a dish washer for that." He told me and I turned and glared before shaking my head.

"If you put these in the dishwasher all the nonstick protection is going to come off, and then you will really need to soak them. I am not going to be welcomed here forever so I might as well save you the trouble and just tell someone how to clean it." I was rambling now. I hated it. But I couldn't stop talking. I needed to get the feeling of a gun out of my head.

I had never come that close to dying before. At least not by gun fire.

"Can you show me where the laundry room is again?" I asked Damian.

"Why do you need to do laundry. It's 4 in the morning. Sun is going to be up soon, just go back to sleep." Damian said and I shook my head.

"If I am up, I am up." I told him and shook my head. He had known that years ago... I guess he just forgot after we spent so much time apart.

"Why are you cleaning though? You used to just meditate." He asked and started to follow me up the stairs.

"Because."

"Why?" Damian asked grabbing my elbow. "Tell me why?"

"Because I couldn't just meditate in college! I had to resort to anything else to relax! Not that you would know. I didn't use my powers for a couple years. The first time I did it was because I had a gun to my head." I tugged my elbow from his grip and jogged up the stairs quicker.

 **DAMIAN's POV:**

"Why didn't you use your powers?" I asked as I got back to her room. She was freaking out about something. I just didn't know what. I got to the doorway, blocking her way in and out not that it could truly stop her.

"Because I didn't want to." She stated and I just kept in my sigh and waited. "I couldn't just pop in and out of classes. I couldn't levitate while I did things. I needed to get through school without them. I found a small comfort in cleaning." She explained before she started to pick up all her clothes.

"A comfort?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes as she got up.

"I know you don't know the word or what it means, but it's like coping." She said it slow like she really believed that I didn't know what that means.

"I know what it means, I want to know why you wanted comfort." I said and squatted down to her level before she moved away to get up.

"Because I was alone and having a hard time." She cut it short. I knew she did because I felt it. I felt like she needed to get more off her chest, but she didn't want to talk to me.

"What do you mean alone?"

"Oh come on Damian! You went to my dorm! You no doubt heard what those bitches said about me. They call me a freak. You think I made a lot of friends? I have no one. I don't have family. I don't have friends... and I sure as hell didn't change who I was to fit in." She told me and I just watched her zip up the bag.

"Come on." I whispered after a moment and she followed me down the hall. We got to the laundry room, I opened the cabinet and saw the Tide Pods and pulled them out before the dryer sheets. "Are you going t need bleach?"

"You know how to do your own clothes?" She asked me with a slight laugh in her tone and I looked back at her.

"When you get blood all over a nice suit you learn a few things." I told her with a shy smile thinking back to when I first started to clean my own things.

"Amazing." I heard her whisper. I looked back to her and saw her looking through her clothes, sending her darks in first.

She had a lot. She always liked the darker clothes. As did I but I also had more lighter clothes in my closet now that I had many suits for many different reasons. I watched her add the pods and hit the start button.

I got to the other side of the room blocking the doorway once again and when she separated her others I waited for a while before she got up and turned. Her arms were crossed and she looked me over.

"What?" I asked and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you keep blocking the exit?" She asked me and I just smirked.

"Because you keep walking away from me." I stated and she sighed.

"That is because I need something to do." She got closer before pacing and I turned to let her out of the room and she took the moment to walk faster than I was expecting. She got back towards the stairs, going down. I followed, needing to watch over her.

Something inside was telling me that something with her was off. So I sat in the kitchen as she reorganized things.

When Jason came back up I was on my feet and glaring at him. I was pissed at what he did. He had no right to try and hurt Raven. He knew that she was off limits. Dick and I had told him and Tim about her not actually being the kidnapper. They were to use all their pull and resources to find anything about Bruce.

"Pipe down boy." Jason told me and I glared harder.

"Back off Todd." I told him and he went toe to toe with me for all of five seconds before I heard dishes rattle. I turned from him and looked back to Raven as she kept her eyes down. "Go back to what you were told to do when all this started. And don't show up again." I told him and he glared before looking over my shoulder as well.

"No can do birdboy." He told me and smirked. "You know Grey said something a little funny downstairs, I didn't believe it until now. But I think I am going to stick around and make sure that you don't fuck up." He told me and I just narrowed my eyes.

I clenched my jaw and glared for a long time before I felt Raven leave the room. I shoulder checked him before going towards the door and followed Raven up the stairs.

I didn't find her in her room, so I went to the laundry room and saw her sorting things again. "You already did that."

"Just making sure." She mumbled and I went and sat next to her. She shifted away before sitting down. "I can't be in the room with him." She whispered to me.

"You don't have to be. But as he said, he wants to stay."

"Tell Greyson not to leave me here alone with him." I felt my heart twinge in my chest before grabbing her hand as she rubbed her thighs dry.

"I will not leave you alone with him. Greyson didn't tell him to leave, and if I have to go somewhere you are coming with me." I said and she looked confused as she looked at our hands. "I am here to protect you just as much as you are here to help me find my father." I told her and she just inhaled deeply and nodded.

"We need dish soap. I want to get those pans cleaned-"

"Drop the cleaning routine for a while. Relax." I begged, slightly, before grabbing her waist and pulling her into my chest, putting her legs between mine and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"He scares me Damian."

All I wanted to do in that moment was go back to Jason and punch him over and over again. Raven eventually leaned back into my chest, taking her time. But just as I was getting comfortable the washer was done and she was up and doing her cleaning and drying.

I had to pull her back into my arms when she sat back down, but when the dryer was done, she was up, folding everything.

"Sun is coming up." I told her when she paused in her efforts.

"Yeah." She nodded and I just watched as she fiddled. "I am hungry." She told me and I just nodded. "You think he is still in the kitchen?"

"If he is I will punch him and take him down stairs again. You are not a captive. You are here to help." I told her and she just nodded but didn't seem convinced. "Come on."

"Damian..." She called my name when I got up first and headed for the door. "Why did you cut me out?"


	6. Magic

**RAVEN:**

"Why did you cut me out?" I didn't know if I really wanted him to answer. Or if he would. But I knew that the question kept popping up, and would continue to do so if I never asked. It would be a question that haunted me until I asked him.

"What do you mean cut you out? You wanted out Raven. You wanted a normal life. I wasn't normal, I'm still not. You're the one that wasn't to leave." He told me, narrowing his eyes like he was angry about my innocent question. I took a moment, nodded to him before walking out of the room, down the hall, and back into the kitchen. I was so preoccupied thinking about what I wanted to do and what I wanted to eat I didn't realize there was three guys already gathered in the kitchen.

I grabbed the eggs, the milk, went to look for spices before feeling all eyes on me. I turned, seeing Jason sitting at the table with someone I hadn't been introduced to but knew my association. Tim. Damian and Greyson were standing, watching me. "What?"

"What are you making?" Tim asked and stood up. I watched him take even breaths as he walked towards me. He got close and I put up a shield and he held up his hands. "No harm will come to you. Damian has made that clear." He told me and I just looked to Damian before putting the shield down.

"I am not going to let anyone of you come close to me again." I told him and looked at all the men in the room. "I was going to make myself scrambled eggs. There is no salt or pepper... so they will be plain." I told Tim and he nodded but stayed where he was. I took a smaller pan, held my attitude in and pretended I was all alone. I focused on the eggs in front of me, but kept my guard up in case of the them came close to me.

"Not making more?" Dick asked and I looked to him and narrowed my eyes.

"Am I being paid to feed any of you?" I asked and they all shared looks.

"You are demanding the food and living here rent free." Jason muttered and I set the plate down.

"I shall starve and pay when I am being told to stay here? Is that what you mean? I am supposed to wait on you four hand and foot? If that is what I am supposed to do I can leave and go back to school." I told them, glaring as Jason, no longer afraid of a man child who seemed to need someone 9 years younger than him to cook him food.

"Raven you know you can't just-"

"Can't I? You four can't make yourself something as simple as scrambled eggs? You can't buy cereal or dish soap? You two ate outdated mayo yesterday!" I shouted at Damian and Dick. "I am not a servant. I am supposed to be some captive guest! Fend for yourselves. Stop being children." I shouted, leaving the eggs on the table, no longer having an appetite.

I made it to my room, locking the door this time before going to make the bed properly. I laid on the comforter. Wishing I was tired. I laid on the comforter, imagining my suit. My purple tights and purple leotard. I imagined my cape. I pulled it through a portal, wanting it with me.

I opened my eyes when I felt the fabric on my body. It had taken over for the clothes I had let myself be caught my surprise in. I started to think of a new design. I got rid of the tights, hating the feeling of them swishing against each other now that my thighs were just a bit thicker. I imagined instead of one clamp holding my cape on, there would be two. I imagined a bit of gold embroidery on the hood, making it look like a beak as well when I put it up.

I noticed the change in my feelings right away. It felt right having this suit on again. I had forgotten how it felt to wear something tight and active, yet something that felt so right and comfortable.

I made another portal, heading into the backyard. I looked around knowing that if the guys were still inside they would probably train inside the Batcave like they had yesterday. I took a moment, looking out at the large backyard before just walking.

I knew it was a fenced in property and the farther I got from all the men the more comfortable I would be trying to meditate again. I got to a tree line, going to sit under one to start off and I just relaxed.

Calmed my breathing. Started my chants in my head. I let my powers flow from me, helping me float at a small bounce that was always so comforting for me. I relaxed as I meditated. Retreating into myself. Thinking of nothing but the old days. Reliving some of my best memories.

I opened my eyes and realized it was nightfall. I looked around, wondering if any of the guys had come looking for me. As I used my powers to bring me back into the house, I heard a gasp before shielding myself. I turned under the block, seeing a red headed woman and I just raised an eyebrow.

"Raven right?" She asked as she set her spoon down and wiped her hands.

"Yes. Who are you and why are you here?" I asked putting my defenses up.

"I'm Kat." She said and I just went through my brain, racking it. Then I remembered. She had helped taken down Talia, Damian's mother when she first took Bruce years ago. "I used to-"

"I know who you are, just never saw a picture." I said and lowered my hands before lowering the bubble around me. "I'm just getting dinner." I told her and she nodded and waved me on. I went to the fridge.

"Damian said that you were in your room." She piped up as I started to warm up something frozen.

"I was meditating all day." I told her and she hummed behind me.

"Jason and Tim are downstairs training. Damian and Dick are-"

"Right here." I turned my head just slightly to see both men standing there. Looking at me in shock.

"You left the mansion?" Damian shouted the question and I just sighed.

"No, I called them through the portal." I told him and finished heating my things up. "I am going to eat this in my room." I told him before calling another portal, walking into it and into my room before closing it just after me.

I didn't want to hear him yelling anymore. I didn't do anything wrong. They said I couldn't leave the house. I didn't. I walked around outside and meditated. Not like any of them tried to check on me. I ate the food, made it vanish into the dishwasher downstairs before laying back on the bed.

I was tired now. Maybe not physically but mentally and emotionally. I had sorted through my fear of Jason putting a gun to my head. Tomorrow I would ask to train with him and show him why he should have never messed with me in the first place.

 **DAMIAN:**

I was shocked to see Raven in her old uniform. She had to have left. She had to have made another one or something. I knew I didn't grab something like that when I went to her dorm room. Where had she hidden it?

Before I could ask her more questions she used her powers, made it look so easily, and just disappeared. I grumbled under my breath, turning to go and bang on her door but Kat stopped me.

"She's been meditating all day."

"She told me she doesn't meditate anymore. She said that she cleans instead." I told her shaking my head and looking back at her.

"That's just what she told me. She said that she's been meditating all day." I looked towards the stairs and felt the need to go and check on her again.

"She is fine Damian. She wants to be alone. We can at least do that for her." Greyson's words stopped me. She did get very angry this morning when we thought she would make us all breakfast. Can she blame us? She did make dinner last night and it was amazing. I didn't get why she had been in her room all day, but at the same time I wouldn't want to be around Jason if I was her either. She was in really bad shape this morning.

"Fine. Shall we-" I heard the doorbell and I paused and looked to Greyson.

"Did you let anyone in the gate Kat?"

"Not without clearing it with at least one other person." She told us and I just walked to the door. Getting there faster than Greyson. I pulled the door open, ready for anything. But there was just an envelope on the door.

 ** _To the Birds of the house:_**

I tore the thing off the door, opening it and handing the outter cover to Greyson as I opened it and found paper clippings and tickets to The Wayne Foundation's Charity Ball.

I saw that they were all labeled. Stapled in pairs of twos. Raven had been paired with mine. Greyson had Kori. Jason was with Kat. Tim with Stephanie.

I turned them over, seeing the words

 **See**

 **You**

 **There**

I growled and looked around outside. Someone was starting to play games. I hated games.

Greyson took everything from me. Looking it all over, before turning to go and tell Tim and Jason about what just happened. I gained some breathing ground before taking off into Raven's direction. I pounded on the door, knocking after she didn't answer. I took a moment, needing to make sure that she was in there and safe. I picked the lock, pushing open the door and walking a couple steps in.

Raven was on the bed, a sheet wrapped around her like she was freezing. Her eyes were shifting and I knew she was dreaming. I had woken her once before, and she had been having dreams of conversing with her father, she woke up in a fit, irritated, pushing me away with magic like she said she had been doing to her father when she finally got control.

So, instead of waking her, I grabbed a blanket from the hall, walking back in and adding it on top of her. I made sure she was warm and calm before going to sit at the end of the bed. I took my phone out, started a list. People who hated me, who hated her. Who hated all of us.

I sat there, not wanting to sleep. Someone had gotten past the gate, got to the door. Jason had gotten into her room last night not waking her up until he wanted her to feel the gun against her.

I was not going to leave her alone while she slept. Not tonight or any other night.

I stayed on watch all night. Not hating a moment of it. I heard her breathing even out and get rocky like she was having nightmares and I had moved closer, wondering if I could do something. But she had relaxed on her own. When she started to groan and move around... I went out. I let her wake up by herself. Leaving her door open and heading to my room. Changing into gear to train with Jason in.

I got into shorts, a tank top and was started to do my wraps around my hands when I went down to the Batcave.

Jason was already down there, doing crunches shirtless, wraps around his ankles and wrists already. I got to stretching, we had only trained together a couple times. But we all knew what we needed to train in each other. Jason needed to learn patients, and I needed to learn how to hurt without causing too much damage.

Once I was ready I nodded to him. He got up from his light work out and started to circle me. I moved around a bit, relaxing and waiting. Then out of nowhere we started. He stopped circling me and charged, leg flying up, taking a swing at my chin. I dodged just in time, pushing his leg higher and he pushed off with his other leg, making him tuck and roll away.

I got into my stance, ready for his next attack. We attacked and dodged for at least an hour before I heard a portal behind me. I changed my stand from going at him to looking back as Raven walked into the room. Her eyes never met mine, instead she looked ready to kill Jason.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and stood in front of her, blocking him.

"It's time for me to get some training in. Richard gave me a warning. About the Charity Event. Asked if I wanted to train. Who better to train me than the man who actually got a drop on me." Her eyes only looked me over once, and then trained back on Jason.

"You want to fight me? Yesterday you were scared of me and now you want to fight me."

"I was never scared of you. I was scared of a gun to my head. You just happened to hold it. Was I worried you could do it again? Yes. But you won't." She challenged him and I saw Jason out of the corner of my eye smirk.

"I guess it's time we put you to the test." Jason cracked his knuckles.

"My thoughts exactly. Come on." I saw Jason fall through a portal and I shot my gaze to Raven.

"Where did you take him?"

"To the back yard." She told me before dropping down into another portal. She closed both so I had to dash to the back yard, noticing Jason on his back, Raven flying.

"What if you can't use magic?" Jason asked, already wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"There is no kryptonite for my powers." She smirked at him and send out a whip like figure and it wrapped around Jason's leg. It raised him high off the ground. "However, there seem to be limits on what you can do and what you can fight." She laughed and flung him towards some bushes.

I watched her kick his ass. Over and over and then I saw Tim walking out of the back. He smiled and started to take off his jacket.

"What happens if there is more than one person fighting you." Tim called out to her and I watched as he sent a disk at her back, but she had heard him, heard the disk coming at her and put up a shield and sliced it in half. I smirked knowing that they were both going to see what I knew she could do.

She used to take on 7 guys at once and took them all down with a stroke of her hand. Her magic was that powerful. She was doing this to show them what she was. She was a threat, just not to them or Bruce or me and Greyson.

Greyson made his way out, eating an orange and watching with me. "Should we join in and show these guy what she can really do?" He asked and I just shrugged.

"We can. Finish eating while they try and stay uninjured." I waved his offered slice and he continued eating. He was n his last slice when Jason was tossed our way and he rolled until he was flat on his back and he looked over at us.

"Are you not going to test her as well?" He asked and I just smirked.

"I was on her team once upon a time. I know what she can do. We were just waiting for Greyson to finish eating and we were going to join in. Stop being thrown-" I stopped when he was flung around again. "Never mind!" I shouted after him and he shot me the middle finger as he got back up, this time he paid attention to her and her magic coming at him. He did flips and dodged her hits.

I stepped up, grabbed a branch from a tree near by and swung it around. I looked to Greyson and saw that he was now ready to help the others. Tim was rolling and jumping around.

I whistled and got Raven's attention. She looked flawless as she took on all four of us. Not looking tired at all. But I realized Jason was the only one who was really trying to fight her and hurt her. She hadn't flung me once, nor had she really tried to stop me.

I decided to call it quits. jumping back, sweating like I had just been in a sauna for hours, I wiped my face and shouted, "We're done!"

"Not yet." Jason shouted, angry that he hadn't once gotten close to Raven.

"Yes." I called out, I saw the look in his eyes. He loved winning, but he was no longer ever going to win against Raven, she had made her mind up about him losing today and would never take it easy on him.

"We can continue after lunch Jason. I'll even stay on the ground this time." Raven told him and he smirked and I just watched him walk into the house.

"You don't have to appease him." I told her as we walked inside.

"I want to show him that he can't be everyone." She told me and I just nodded and watched her walk into the kitchen.

I could sense there was a peacefulness that she hadn't had yesterday after he had a gun to her head. She had her eyes open, her surrounding accounted for. She was ready for anything.

And as happy as I was to have the Raven I knew back... I wondered if this was forced back on her. If she even felt the rush of fighting and training like she used to, or if this was basic survival stuff for her. Things she needed to relearn, or stuff she was enjoying doing again.

 **Sorry for the long wait for the next update.!**


	7. The Ball

**Raven's POV:**

"I got you this... it might not fit but we have a couple hours to get you into it." Kat held up a dress covered in a dark zip up thing, but I didn't really care what it really looked like. We were all getting dressed up for the charity event. If everyone here made the effort the people of Gotham wouldn't worry about Bruce not showing up. All of his sons were there and some even were bringing dates.

I had to be Damian's date, hang off his arm like candy and smile for the press. Not like we didn't have to also be on the look out for the idiot brave enough to steal Bruce and taunt all of us.

"Let's go." She pulled me up off the ground outside and back inside, taking me all the way up to my room and she told me to get the underthings she bought for me. I put on the strapless bra, the spanks, and then she handed over the dress. It was a deep purple sweetheart neck line dress, Ombre effect at the bottom, but it was a slim almost prom dress type of feel. I slipped it on, and besides being a little loose around my chest it was perfect.

"It's something I could work on with my powers, I did it once before I left the Titans." I told Kat when she was explaining about trying to make it tighter for me.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "Why did you need to make something smaller?"

"To be completely honest... for a boy." I laughed at the mere thought before shaking my head. It was some kind of karma in the world. I had made my suit tighter when I was sparring Damian about a year before I left. He never noticed. He never noticed my crush either. Never noticed that I protected him more than anyone else when we were fighting. Never noticed when I started to add a bit of makeup. I was nothing to him more than a friend.

And now I am nothing more than a way to get him his father back. Once Bruce was found safe and sound, I would be dropped like before.

Once the dress was fixed Kat started on her own dress. I got shoes to match the dress, just simple black heels. Then she told me she was going to do my makeup. She didn't seem to excited to be going, same as me, but she seemed eager to get ready. Once we were done it was only a couple hours before the whole thing started so I told her to come get me when we were going to leave only for her to laugh.

"Raven... we should have been there 20 minutes ago. As the hosts, we have to be there super early. We have to get going now." She told me and I just sighed and moved to put my feet in the shoes she had set out for me. "You look amazing." She told me and seemed like a happy big sister, almost like Kori had been to me when I first started wearing makeup.

We moved down once she got finished up and as we got to the last bit of stairs I heard all the men commenting that we were finally ready and that the limo has been waiting for half an hour. I walked down the stairs and steadied myself. Kat made a quick rush to the other bags in the room before waving me over. "This one is yours." She handed over a black scarf and I just held it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked knowing that she didn't get me a neck scarf just to cover up the boobs she wanted me to show off with this dress.

"Its a shall, in case you get cold." Kat told me and I just blinked before hearing a snort from behind me.

"Can also be a weapon to the right girl." Jason told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get there." I told them all before going right to the door. Damian beat me to opening it. I hadn't looked at him the entire time I've been in this dress because I didn't want to realize all over again that he didn't like what he saw more than normal. Even the minimal eye contact at the door revealed that he didn't feel any different than when we were simple teenagers.

I got down the steps in the heels perfectly fine, but as soon as I saw the gravel I created a path with my powers I could walk on. I got to the car, smiled at the driver as he opened the door and Damian followed me into it quickly, making me scoot over. I sat in the car, hearing the plan to look at everyone, anyone working or attending. All plus ones and party crashers.

Once we got there I felt Damian take my hand to help me out, it was warm and heavy and once we started walking the carpet, I expected him to drop my hand. But he didn't. He kept held of it even when cameras started to flash and people started to ask who I was to him and he stayed quiet and held me close. Once we got in, I noticed that he had one hand on my hips, and then he waved over a waiter with champagne. He took one and I followed. Neither of us taking a drink.

"Someone is going to have to dance." He told me and I just shrugged and looked around. What was the point of these things? To gain money for just one charity, or many? I felt a push on my hip and looked to Damian. "Come on."

"Where?" I asked as he tugged me around before we got to a table and he set both our drinks down. "Damian, where are we going?"

"To the dance floor." He said, leading the way and I hated him for it. Just assuming that I would dance with him. But we got there, and he pulled me in, close, arm around my hips and one in mine as my other hand rested on his shoulder.

"Why are we the ones dancing?" I asked him and he just kept quiet. "Fine, don't talk. You're very good at that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He talks! I shut my mouth this time. Not caring. We danced through a couple songs, his rage bubbling up and I simply thought of happier things.

 **DAMIAN'S POV**

"You look good tonight." I coughed out as I realized she wasn't paying attention.

"What?" She asked, really confused like she really didn't hear me.

"I said you look good tonight." I repeated and she scoffed. "You do."

"And you pick right now to say that? Not when we see each other, or when we're in the car, or whatever kind of media fest that was out side... you pick when I can't make a scene and leave you on the dance floor?" She shook her head and then gave a laugh.

"What's funny?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing. Not one thing." She told me and as this song ended she cleared her throat. "I am going to the bathroom." She left my arms and I watched her walk. Why was she angry? I gave her a compliment! Did she really expect me to tell her good she looked in front of my family so they could make fun of me? Or in front of the media when the could report about it?

I sighed and went to get another drink. Downing it and taking yet another to sip on I waited for Raven to come back, but after 15 minutes of nothing I found Kat and told her to check the bathroom and set the other guys on red alert that she went off alone and wasn't back yet. I trusted her enough to know that she didn't leave without saying anything and since she didn't get a whole lot of practice-

"Darts in the bathroom. Found one behind a toilet." I heard Kat say before taking the dart from her fingers. I remembered seeing this kind when Slade took them. It was a simple sedative.

"Goddamit!" I turned to look around, taking off the way the bathrooms. Knowing there weren't any windows big enough in there I started looking for ways they could have gotten her out of the building. Leading down to the seller I saw a dress pooled at one corner and one heel near the stairs and the next scan of the room I saw the other, this one was broken. No way to break it unless she started to fight.

I heard the voices behind me and rolled my eyes before going for the window. Pushing it open and climbed though, seeing a dented dumpster, a knocked over sign and the wrap Raven has been wearing.

I walked over trying to find some kind of track the car left behind but I didn't see anything. It want until a squeak of a lever from above made me look up.

She was there, no shoes on her pale feet, looking ready to pass out, clutching the rails making her way down slowly. I walked over to where the last set of stairs was touching the ground and ran up.

"Damian." She breathes out when I got close. Her eyes were out of focus and her hand reached out to touch me but never made contact. She had been drugged not sedated.

"Let's get you back to the mansion." I told her, taking her hand and guiding it to the back of my neck. I lifted her and as soon as we made it down she slumped into a sleep I was sure she needed.

"She okay?" Jason asked as he moved closer to us.

"Asleep. Bring the limo-"

"Timmy's already on it." Kat told me and I looked over her and saw a puncture mark just below her collarbone.

"The roof." I heard Raven mumble and I looked up and down to her. "One went after me... the roof." Her eyes we're closed and one of her hands was clenching her dress.

"I'm on it. Get her home and an IV in her." Greyson called over before he started taking the stairs three at a time.

I waked with Kat all the way to where the limo was waiting. Getting in with no one seeing was easy. We made it back to the mansion without Raven making another noise. Her breathing was even and her entire body relaxed.

"She's not drugged." I told Kat when we got there. "She just needs to sleep off the sedative." I held her tight as I got into the house. Ignoring Kat I walked down the halls until I got to my room.

I laid her on the bed and pulled off the torn dress and tried not to stare at her almost bare body. I got a long sweater that had been stretched out too far once and pulled her arms and head through. I pulled the covers back and set her legs inside before getting a wet rag to wipe a bit of blood off her neck and then the smeared makeup off her face.

Once cleaned I went to take my own suit off. Changing into a plain shirt and shorts I walke back into my room and watched her sleep. Making sure her breathing was even and she knew where she was when she woke up.

I felt my own eyes start to burn. I knew it was my fourth day without a full nights sleep, but this time Raven needed me to stay awake.

But another two hours I ended up crawling into bed, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close so even if she did stop breathing I would be able to feel it.

I slept, as peaceful and as long as I ever had. But when I woke up I realized she was still in a deep sleep. I ran my fingers over her face and noticed a bruise forming close to her ear.

Someone had not only sedated her but when she didn't sleep like they wanted they knocked her out. I stayed in bed until a knock at my door made me leave her side.

Opening it I saw Greyson and he looked over my shoulder to see her. "Let's flush her system. She will wake up faster." He encouraged and I rolled my eyes.

"Was there anyone on the roof?" I asked and he nodded.

"Jason's with him." I'm going to want to get answers too when she wakes up. Especially if he was the one to touch her.

"Damian?" I turned at the whisper and saw her sitting up. And then she turned and looked around before looking like she was going to be sick. "Oh my god." She whispered before taking off to the bathroom.

"Take care of her. Then bring her down when she's ready. I'll tell the others she's still asleep." Greyson said before taking to door from my hands and closing it for me.

Walking slowly to the bathroom I heard the toilet flush. Pushing open the door I saw Raven, trying to stand near the sink and I moved quick to steady her. "You're okay."

"The guy on the roof-"

"We got him. Don't worry. Here." I shut the lid of the toilet and set her down. Getting a new wash rag I wet it with cold water and handed it to her.

"How did we escape?" She asked and I knew she was confused.

"Raven they only had you." I told her and she shook her head.

"You were there. They shocked you and sliced you up. I heal you every time but they kept slicing you open." She started to shake before sobbing. I felt something clench in my chest and my hands moved on their own, tossing the rag away and pulling her up and into my arms. "You kept telling me to stop and that it didn't matter."

I got back to the bed and sat back, keeping her in my lap. "It wasn't real Raven. No one hurt you and no one is going to." I told her and slowly her body stopped shaking and I held her tight.

"What happened to my dress?" She asked as if just noticing she was in my sweater.

"It was ripped up a bit so I took it off and put you in something comfortable." I told her and she pulled away slowly and looked at herself. "Took off the makeup and blood splatter too."

"Thanks." She groaned and rushed back to the bathroom, door closing quick again and I waited until she came back out. "What did they give me?" She whispered and I got up.

"Why don't we go ask." I said and she started to nod before turning and rushing back in the bathroom to throw up again.


	8. Al guhl

**Ravens POV:**

I finally stopped dry heaving, my stomach hurt but for some reason I was feeling happy. And with Damian around it almost made me want to cuddle and stay in bed.

I knew it wasn't right and we needed answers so I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and walked behind Damian. He held my hand as we left his room, and like last night, he didn't drop it no matter who we walked by.

We got down and I heard Jason shouting questions but no response. Damian pushes open the door and the man tied down turned his head and gave us a creepy smile.

"If it isn't the master." He bower his head slightly and looked towards me with another smirk. "Nice legs honey."

I glared and before I could even feel the difference in his emotions Damian had the man by the throat, pushing it back as far as it will go and then squeezed.

"Who put the bruise on her face?" I reached up and ran a gentle finger around my face wondering where a bruise could be before feeling to soreness near my jaw.

"Same person who shot her with a dart." The man choked out and I tried to think about it all I remembered was feeling two pin pricks.

One in the bathroom and the other on the way out. I traced my collarbone and felt the welt there before reaching around and pushing on my lower back until I felt the second one.

"Who are you working for?" Damian asked and I waited. Wishing that this could be over and we could go back to bed. I was feeling tired all over again and Damian was the perfect pillow.

"The league is working together to make sure Ras Al Ghuls plans are formable and work out correctly." He bowed his head as much as Damian let him and he backed away.

"My mother has my father."

"Your mother is stuck with him, she is not behind these moves. We do not answer to her any longer. You shall be the master once things are ready." He smirked again. He looked from Damian to me and I felt like I was going to be sick again. "It was an honor to fight a true demoness."

I could feel he was done talking and Damian was furious. Reaching for him again made him shift his focus and he looked at me with worry. "I need the bathroom down here." I warned and he nodded before taking me out of the room. I could hear Jason telling him he was going to be here a while before we got to the only bathroom in the Barcave.

The neausea passed after a few seconds and Damian paced outside. I let the things that have happened run though my head and I hit a snag. Why did they want me when they had Bruce and Talia?

"You okay?" I heard the knock before I refocused and I just sighed.

"Yeah." I walked out and he looked down at me with concern. "It passed. Hopefully it's all out of my system, I am tired still though." I told him and something in his eyes lit up and I felt a zing through my body. Feeling the need to be held by him I put my head down and against his chest and his arms wrapped around me slowly.

He silently led me back up the stairs, past the kitchen and then up the other set of stairs. He seemed to slow by my room but when I didn't break from him he kept walking back to his room.

Once we were there I took over and walked us both to the bed. "They shot me with two darts... can you see what this one looks like?" I raised his sweater and showed him my back. His hands turned my hips and another zing went through me making me gasp and when he touched it I leaned into his finger.

"Looks fine, a little red like your collarbone but that's it." He pulled down my sweater and I bit my lip as I turned around and put an arm around his shoulders. "What?"

"Why would the league want me?" I asked and he seemed surprised at the question before looking away. But I wanted to look at his eyes. The green in them always made me relax and think about spring time when the trees were at their best.

"Why do you think they want you?" He asked and I felt his hand move up and around before skimming my thighs.

"Kidnapping attempt might have gave it away." I told him and he seemed to be irritated with the obvious answer. "You love your father?" I asked and he nodded quickly. "And even after all she's done, you love your mother."

"Can't help it." He told me on a whisper and his cheeks were getting a little pink so I paused and cupped them.

"So they think you love me." I saw the light shock at my words and he tightened his hold on my thighs before pulling me around and against him as he made us lay down side by side. "Do you love me? Is that why you got so angry when I left for school? Why you are so angry still?"

 **Damian's POV**

How could I say yes without the words from her first. I could see the water welling up the longer I simply kept eye contact and when she twitched her mouth to speak again I couldn't resist.

She had soft lips, and a gentle tongue and I didn't care if my stubble gave her a slight burn. I took control of our first kiss and kept it. I pushed her onto her back and raised one of her legs to wrap around my hip.

She gasped and took her lips from mine before sighing and breathing heavy. I was reminded she had been sick before so I started to back away hoping she wouldn't run off to the bathroom.

But she surprised me and gripped the front of my shirt and rugged my close so my lips were back on hers. She let me take over kissing again. Pulling me on top of her fully and then wrapping her legs around me.

I pulled back this time, my body was already reacting as if we were both okay to take this further but I knew I needed to say the words and hear them from her as well.

"I love you Raven. I've loved you for as long as we've known each other fully." I told her and I saw the smile and returned it but felt the worry seep back in when I saw her eyes welling up again. "Don't cry."

"I love you too Damian. Oh god I love you. I had to contain my emotions from you for so long and to let it out... it's so relieving. I'm not crying because I am sad. I am so open." She laughed and I held her tight. I moved down and kissed her neck before nipping it and getting her to giggle. Removing my teeth and leaving my lips I started to suck. I heard her moan and my body, again, reacted all on it's own.

Pushing my hips into the apex of her thighs. "We should probably-"

"Take your clothes off." Raven demanded and I pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were dilated and her hands grabbing at me. Her hips urged me on and I had to grab her legs to pause her movements.

Someone was running down the halls. "Damian! We ran a test on the dart she didn't get hit with!" Greyson pounded on the door and she pouted as I pulled away slowly. Leaning up I have her a kiss and turned to the door.

"What do you want?" I asked before opening it just an inch.

"She was shot with hormones. That's what's making her sick. Human hormones don't work in her system." He told me and I paused to think about it before looking back at her. She gave me a wink and I started to feel sick.

She's drugged off her ass with something that makes her horny and I was going to write it off as feelings. I nodded slowly to him and turned to Raven. "We have to get you down to the cave again."

"But what we were doing was so much more fun." She whined and I gulped back everything coming to mind as she played with her legs, opening and closing them.

"Raven you've been drugged. Get up and go with Greyson." I demanded and she looked confused and I saw her eyes go from normal and then they turned red and the other pair appeared and she seemed to heat up her body before she groaned and went back to normal.

"It's gone. It's out." She looked up at me, her face now a deep scarlet and before I could say anything she made a portal and sank into it.

"Damian?"

"She got it out. And then left." I pulled open the door, frustrated on too many ways to think about and I moved past him.

"Where you going?"

"For a long drive!" I shouted as I passed her room. I wanted to see if she was in there but she's the one who left. If she wants what we started she knew where to find me.

I took my regular car, speeding around Gotham before hitting the roads going out of town and trying to forget my moments of weakness.


	9. The Package

**Raven's POV:**

I was meditating when I heard the constant beeping. My eyes shot open and I looked around before noticing the windows going down. I got up quick and made a dash down the stairs, Greyson was pulling Damian into the front of the house, he was dressed as Robin, and I felt my heart drop. "What happened?" I didn't even realize that it was night already.

"Someone shot him with the dart this time." He told me and I gulped as they led him down to the batcave. I kept up, rushing to the table and just as I was about to put my hands on his chest, when he woke up, his eyes heavily dilated and as soon as he saw me he grabbed my hands, laced our fingers together and pulled me until our faces were so close he moved less than an inch to kiss me.

I knew everyone was watching, but even as I tried to pull away, his hands pulled from mine and wrapped around my waist and pulled me tight. A slight push on his shoulders didn't help either. He started to lift me before I felt some kind of pull. Someone had pulled me and then pulled Damian to get him away from me. "She's mine! Let me go!" Damian fought and elbow checked Jason right in the jaw as Greyson now moved around me to get ready for the next assault.

Damian had pushed Jason away, kicked Tim in mid air and stood before Greyson, huffing and puffing, and I felt the worry seeping from Greyson. I touched him and pushed so he would get out of the way. "Damian... calm down. I need to make sure you're alright. Stop kissing me for a minute and let me check you over."

"Whatever you say my Beloved." He pulled his mask off, tossing it across the room before reaching back and starting to take off his suit. "Check me over-"

"Damian, turn." I waved my hand around after I saw him wince. He huffed and turned, showing me a large bruise on his back. "Oh my god." I whispered and touched it. He jerked at my touch and I started my chants, whispering the spells. The bruise disappeared and he started to move his shoulders, flexing his back and I had to gulp to keep some kind of moister in my mouth. "Now, lets get you some fluids."

Greyson moved around, getting an IV set up and I took the needle with my magic and inserted it into his arm. The hormones they shot him with would need time to push through. He snagged my waist, kissing my temple and pecked down my neck before sucking on the same spot as before. I saw Jason and Tim get up slowly now that he was calm and backed up.

"You two going to be okay?" Jason asked rubbing over his jaw.

"Yeah, you guys can head up." I nodded to them. The filed out, leaving the door at the top of the stairs open and I felt Damian's hands start roaming my body.

"What's wrong beloved? You wanted me naked before." He fiddled with my neck and trailed his hand down the side of my boobs. I rolled my eyes and smirked before patting his hand making it stop before it passed my hips.

"That was before you were hurt." I rubbed his chest that was still naked. "Where did you get Beloved from?" While he was explaining the fact that his mother called his father that before he knew who Bruce was. I let myself imagine he and I were like this. That we could still be like this when the hormones were gone. I laid my head on his chest and he finally removed his hand from my hips and up to run through my hair.

For some reason, I fell asleep. I woke up to Damian's slight snore and looked around. We were still alone, and he was asleep, he had moved his hands to my waist and locked me in tight.

"Damian." I whispered and pushed on his chest slightly. "Wake up, are you okay?" I asked reaching up to cup his cheek so I could pull his eye open to check his pupil.

His reaction was immediate. His snore cut off, his hold tightened and he flipped us off the table we were laying on, and landed on top of me. Half asleep but always alert. "What the hell Rae." He pushed himself up and leaned down to help me up.

"I was wondering if you were back to normal." I whispered and rubbed my back as I moved around.

"Well yeah. I slept it off." He put one arm around me and I took a deep breath and looked up at him with shock clear on my face. "And now that I have had those shots... I know there is no way you could be forced to have feelings for me if they weren't already there." He leaned his forehead on mine and I heard my own breath hitch.

"Of course not." I gulped now and his lips came closer to mine and I let him take over all over again. He had been so good at kissing yesterday, and I had to wonder who taught him and where he got all the practice.

"Then why did you leave as soon as you got the hormones out of your system?" He asked and I gulped before putting one arm around his hips and licking my lips.

"I sensed the change in your emotions. I could not be humiliated." I shook my head and he leaned down and kissed me again.

"I love you my beloved." He whispered as he parted from me and I smiled as I looked at him now.

"I love you too. This time we're both not hyped up on drugs that want us to tear each others clothes off." As I said it, something clicked.

"What?"

"The reason why they framed me for Bruce's kidnapping. You would come find me. Why they wanted us at the event. So they could shoot us full or hormones..." I felt it all click and I had to think back to what happened when my father tried to stop me. He sent Damian's grandfather to fight him. Or at first try and convince Damian to kill me. Trick or not, that meant the League of assassins knew who I was. Trigon gave them the Lazarus pits. "You're known as what? Grandson of the demon?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. "An Al Guhl with Bruce's blood. The Bat. And I am daughter of Trigon." I added and moved to rub my head.

 **DAMIAN'S POV**

"They want us together." I whispered and thought about what they really wanted. They wanted our child. The potential demon child we would have conceived. Just thinking about the possibility had my mind and heart racing. To see Raven carrying my child... to see that sweet little baby girl or boy in her arms. To see it corrupted by what the League would want with it.

"They wanted us to have a child." She whispered and I nodded and held her tighter. "Why? The child I would have couldn't inherit my powers so easily. It could be born normal like you."

"Any kind of ritual you know that would give it powers... or a spell to insure it?" I asked and she shook her head before shrugging her shoulders. "Just when we get somewhere turns out... we shouldn't just in case." I rolled my eyes as she giggled and gave my hand a kiss.

"We just have to get some kind of lead. We find Bruce, we take down the rest of the league... we can do whatever we want after that." She told me and I nodded and looked at the door going upstairs.

"I might have a lead. When I was patrolling last night, I went in the radius of the hall where we had the charity. There is no way someone was following me the entire time without me knowing. Meaning I had to have passed them for them to come after me. Just have to do some digging." I took off towards the computer. Putting int he digits and sitting back as it configured I felt my stomach bottom out and I realized how hungry I was.

"Come on." She called behind me and I turned my head and saw her leading the way up the stairs. We got to the kitchen and saw Tim, Jason and Greyson all looking tired as hell. "Have you guys been up all night?"

"In case you got too touchy again, yeah." Jason glared and I rolled my eyes before watching Rae.

"Breakfast and coffee will be right up." She told us as she got pots and pan out.

"You're gunna make some for us this time?" Jason asked and I rolled my eyes and looked over at her.

"Sure. Why not. Pancakes, hash browns, coffee, and bacon." She set three pans out and turned to the fridge.

"Are we not going to discuss how you two were making out last night and stripping?" Grayson coughed out and I glared.

"I was drugged. What did you expect?" I asked and shrugged when they all gave me a look. "Besides, the League wants us to be together so we could give them a baby to worship."

"You guys did it?" Tim asked looked way too shocked for my liking and Raven snorted.

"No." I told him before she could speak. I could feel their eyes watching us, and for the first time I didn't care what they saw. I trusted them and her with my emotions and when saw brought over the coffee pot I watched her face.

"So why are you two-"

Cutting Tim off, the doorbell rang and all of us paused. "Where is-"

"Sleeping. Who should get it?" Jason asked and before we could really talk about it Raven called a portal and before I could even stand fully she was back with a package.

I gave her a look she just shrugged off and held out the package to me. "Has Damian Al Ghul on it."

Taking it I tire off the ties and lifted the edge to see a larger version on my old uniform. Down to the identical emerald green with gold swirling.


	10. A small issue

**Raven's POV**

I called my suit to my body after dinner that night. I cooked both breakfast and dinner and left the guys on their own for lunch.

I had meditated and searched out the city for any signs of clumped together humans in building that should be vacant.

Pinning down 5 in the radius of the charity balls vicinity I made plans with the other robins and we were to split apart and go in teams. Except when they went to get their bikes and cars, I felt Damian grab my waist and make us both stop walking.

"What?"

"You realize your outfit is distracting not only me right?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Should I dress like a nun?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"No. Just... try and keep your cloak closed if I'm in front of you." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine and then smirked before giving me a peck.

"Maybe I'll leave it off when we get back." I winked before calling a portal. I was going to scout out the north east building. I was ther for twenty minutes, no movement, and then I felt Damian.

He had parked his bike a couple blocks away and made it to a roof. He saw me and made his way over and I just kept my cloak closed. "Anything?"

"No movement." I told him and he made his usual noise of irritation before sighing.

"Take us inside." He told me and I just called a portal we could walk into and hide in the back corner. But once we saw the bodies we couldn't help but walk right into the trap.

He checked one person and I saw the carved out floor the blood had traveled. Someone had spent hours carving the right designs. As soon as Damian was by my side, he called the others and reported the bodies- and then I felt a prick on my neck and I gasped as the drowsy fog started to take over, and just as Damian turned to look at me fall I saw his reaction to being stuck as well.

I couldn't tell how long we were out but I knew, before even opening my eyes, that Damian was beside me on a bed. I didn't feel like I was dosed with hormones again and I also didn't feel like anything medical happen.

Fighting to open my eyes and sit up I looked over to Damian whose face showed pain and irritation. "Damian?" He groaned and I reached for his hand and shook it until he tried to open his eyes. "Wake up." He gave me a half open eye before groaning.

"Beloved... I was shot with the hormones." He told me and I shook my head and bit my lip. "Where are we?" He asked sitting up and looking around the room we were placed in.

There was a bed, large sofa, a shower to the side with clear glass around it, and a door with no handle on our side.

"Give me a fever so my body will burn this stuff out faster." Damian said and I looked back over to him and he was already looking me over since I no longer had my cloak around me.

I raised my hand but as soon as I called on my magic there was an alarm and I shifted my focus to it rather than what I was supposed to do.

"Damian Al Guhl needs an heir to take the throne. Give your self to him freely and we will let you all go." A voice cane through the same speaker the alarm had and Damian groaned on the other side of me.

"Give me a fever Raven." He ordered and I gulped before focusing on him again. As he heated up, I felt tired and loopy before he was done and just as the hormones were almost gone the voice spoke again.

"If he doesn't impregnate you demon his father will die right here right now." I heard the cock of the gun, and I withdrew my magic from Damian.

"Don't!" I shouted and as a show that I was no longer using my magic I held up my hands.

"Raven!" Damian urged and I just shook my head. "I'm not going to have sex with her while you watch." Damian growled out and as I sat on the bed he started to pace on the other end of the room. "As an al Guhl I demand you set us free." He looked back to the speaker and that's when the man laughed.

"My apologies Master Damian, But you will not be our rightful leader until you have an heir of your own. Your grandfather said you were only to be The Demons Head when you have the Demons Daughter as your own."

"He knew..." Damian moved to sit on the sofa and seemed distressed and I swallowed hard before standing and going to him. "He knew about you. He knew I would love you-"

"Damian... it was what he wanted, but you didn't know any of those plans until now. You weren't tricked, and even if he had somehow planned all of this through you... I'd still love you." I told him and he clenched his jaw before looking at me.

"I won't produce a bastard child! I want our vows to be said and recorded!" He challenged and I felt shocked for a minute.

"Did you just demand someone to marry us without even asking if I wanted to marry you?" I don't know where the attitude came from but it pissed me off. He gave me a look like he didn't understand the question and then nodded. "Are you going to tell me I have to take the last name Wayne too? Or Al Guhl?"

"Isn't that tradition?" He challenged back and for a minute my mind went to a dark place and then it was like a light switch. He was buying time.

"Gunna pick my wedding dress too? Let me guess I'll be forced by not only them but you to be barefoot in the kitchen pregnant all the time?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I used to think 7 was a good number for children." He told me and I let my mouth drop open in shock. "But I will not produce bastardized children!" He shouted at the speaker and then just as we were about to continue arguing the alarm went off and we had no communication for five minutes before a large body was thrown through the door.

"7?" I heard Jason and I let my whole body relax.

"How did you-"

"The IV last night had a microchip that would help disapate any hormones that aren't at a normal level... and also a tracker. Let's go. Bruce and your mom are being loaded into the bat mobile." He said as he put his gun in the holster and looked at us both.

"Find her cloak." Damian demanded when he saw the way Jason looked me up and down and gave a wink just to irritate him.

 **Damian's POV**

"It's not anywhere we are... might have taken it off at the warehouse, just get your ass to the batwing kid." He turned and I wanted to hit him. So hard, but instead I stayed quiet and ripped off my cape and handed it over to Raven. She didn't look too pleased but took it all the same.

"7 kids? Really Damian?" I heard Greyson and I rolled my eyes.

"The whole thing was a distraction. The demanding of vows, the number, it was the fastest one I came up with." I defended and grumbled as the all sort of laughed, even Raven. "And you would of course take my last name." I told her and she paused and gulped.

"Was that an actual demand or a proposal?" I rolled my eyes at Tim's whisper and looked towards my mother and father. They both seemed beaten badly. Bruce having actual cuts while my mother seemed to have more internal bleeding.

"We will take care of them." I heard Greyson and I just nodded once.

"Remember to use the electrified handcuffs on her, and maybe a straight jacket." I added and he nodded before hopping in the car to drive them back. I got to the batwing and took my seat next to Raven who seemed ready to fall asleep. I moved her around just a bit and let her lean on my shoulder. "You know... if you called a portal we could already be in bed." I whispered and kissed her temple and she laughed.

"I'm too tired. What ever they shot me with wasn't fully out of my system when I used my powers on your temp. I need rest."

"Then you rest. Don't worry about waking up when we get there, I will carry you." I held back from using the nickname I gave her since I didn't want to give any of the rest of my family more ammo to use and make fun of me with. Tim flew us all back to the manor, and I walked all the way upstairs with Raven in my arms. Putting her in my bed and asking one of the maids who came in the next morning to move all of her things into my room quietly.

I let her rest and went down to train, and check up on my parents before going up for breakfast. I made myself toast and took time to make Raven's favorite tea before heading up. I knocked before opening the door and as I made my way in, she seemed to only be woken from my knock. "What time is it?" She asked and I handed over the caffeinated tea.

"Just after 8." I told her and she nodded before taking a large sip of the tea and then swinging her legs out of the sheets. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah... it's just, they did it." She told me and I nodded.

"With our help of course." I told her and she rolled her eyes but a smile crept on her lips. "So, now what do you want to do?"

"Take a shower." She stood and walked towards me, and I felt my whole body respond. "Maybe... eat something more than toast. Make sure Bruce is all healed up and your mother."

"And then?" I let myself hope when we confessed our love that she would stay with me. No more school, no more Rachel, I wanted her. I wanted Raven to be the only version of herself. And maybe that was selfish, but I knew... I knew that if I let her go back, we might never be an us. Not like I want us to be.

"What is your master plan... Mr. I want seven kids and none of them bastards?" She asked and I gulped and watched her look through her things she seemed to not mind, or be surprised that they were now in my room.

"Stay with me." I told her and she hummed and looked over her shoulder.

"You do realize I am always a portal away. Literally 5 steps at the most." She told me and I clenched my jaw. "I can finish school, find a job here in Gotham... Be Rachel Roth while you are busy being Damian Wayne. Maybe at night we can go on patrol together. Or have date nights... or something. But I can't just be the little wife of a Billionaire. It would be too boring."

I understood that, and I knew what she was getting at. But her to be in another city... portal away or not-

"Bruce is awake." I heard Jason shout through the door as his feet took off and I sighed. Thoughts pushed to the back of my mind now.

"Here..." Raven opened a portal no doubt into the cave and she smiled again. "You talk to your father... and come back when I am done with my shower. I might meet you down in the kitchen." She told me before turning and walking towards me. She had a look in her eye, and I didn't know what it meant. Almost like she was sad our conversation was cut off, but she understood.

She gave me one last kiss before I walked through the portal. A kiss that made me realize that she did need her own space, and that she was a woman not a child I could demand things from. She was someone to respect or not have. And I loved her and respected her.

We would be able to do the whole portal relationship thing for the next month or so while she finishes her classes. I might even pull some strings so she gets a job very close to the apartment I own. I walked through the portal, not realizing that right after I walked through, she called her own, took all of her things, and left me all over again.


	11. 5 weeks

**Ravens PoV**

I left Wayne manor 5 weeks ago and since then I've heard absolutely nothing from anyone. I turned in all my assignments, I took all the last tests, and I'm officially graduating tomorrow.

No one would be coming for me. I was the only student who wouldn't need tickets so I got to sell the three I was freely given to other families.

I had an apartment set up in Gotham. Some kind of karma that was the only city hiring right away. I needed a job and a place to stay at the same time I needed to get out of my dorm.

"Rachel?" I looked up at my professor and he walked closer. "Are you sure you want to skip tomorrow?"

"I don't have anyone coming. What's the point in walking the stage if I can still get my degree tomorrow or next week by mail?" I asked. I didn't want to walk the stage and be the only person to have a silent crowd.

"The accomplishment of being able to get it tomorrow on the stage with the rest and being 3 rd in your class." He told me and I just sighed. "Besides, I'll be cheering." He added and I just nodded then. "See you tomorrow then."

"Okay." I walked back to my dorm in silence. There was yet another loud party on the top floor and I had to restrain myself from using magic to put a stop to it. It would be so easy I barely had to imagine it.

Instead of ruining their fun I put up a spell around my room. I heard the silence then. I lit an inscent, a few candles, and I started my mantra and meditated until I could barely keep my back straight.

I crawled into bed and tried not to think about Damian. I left, I know that, but he hasn't even tried to reach out. So much for love. He left me all alone again, just because he didn't want me to have a life.

I could tell he hated the thought of me going back to school, he wanted me to be Raven only... while he got to be Damian Wayne and The Robin of Gotham.

I needed my own life apart from crime and he should have known that. He should have known that years ago. Sure I have powers and I love helping people, but I need something to do when he is at work.

If he didn't understand that need... did he really even love me?

I fell asleep that night, sad alone and wishing to Trigon that he would show up tomorrow. But I knew that was a long shot.

I woke up three hours before the ceremony was set to start and took the last shower of college life. After I pulled on shorts and a crop top. It was hot, and I was going to have to wear that gown all day in the hot sun.

I left my hair alone, it was longer now, just passed my shoulders. I slipped on some flats and walked out of my dorm to see other people with their families. Some were crying already.

I kept my irritation about not having a family at the back of my mind before I heard a very familiar shout. I kept walking thinking it was just wishful thinking but then I saw them, all of them.

He was there too. Looking awfully proud. "You look so amazing Raven- I mean Rachel." Kori hugged me tight and I gulped before feeling Jaime and Gar pull me into a sandwich hug and I gulped.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked and looked at the entire Bat Wayne family as well as the Titans in front of me.

"A birdie told a Star and they gathered everyone." I glared at Greyson's smirk and rolled my eyes. He was very proud of himself.

"Not everyone." I didn't see Damian anywhere.

"True, some don't know how to keep time and are running late." Bruce told me and I was hoping I knew exactly what that meant and then he handed something over that looked like a key card.

"What's this?" I asked and he smiled.

"A way into the garage...and other parts of the house." He told me. I slipped it into my back pocket and bit my lip.

"All graduates please report to your assigned seats!" I heard someone shouting and I sighed.

"I gave away the free tickets I was given... I didn't know-"

"I already got all the tickets we'll need." Bruce cut me off and I saw his face turn slightly distracted before he smiled. "He's in your room to change." He told me before I heard the reminder to go to the assigned seats again. "Go, he will meet you after."

I nodded and walked slowly through the crowds of parents and siblings and tried to keep my emotions in check. I sat in the sun, baking in the huge tent of a gown for two hours before my row stood up.

I was 7th in line for the row, only three more people behind me and as the person in front of me walked across I looked out and saw all the Wayne's, all the Titans sitting right behind the last row of students.

Still no Damian.

"Rachel Roth." I stood proud and tall, shook the hands, posed for the picture with the dean and had to stop myself from laughing at the noises my 'guests' were making.

I hid my face as the announcer had to ask them to settle down. Waiting for the next three in the same row I was placed in everyone stood to the side and before I knew it someone dragged me around the curtains and placed their lips on mine.

I knew the minute the person touched me it wasn't the one I wanted to kiss. I pushed the guy away and spit out the saliva forced my mouth. "What the hell?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise... you got your degree!" I felt physically sick when I looked at Ryan. He was my study partner my sophomore year and ever since I turned him down for dates he's been harrassing and stalking me. Last I knew he dropped out when I left a couple weeks ago.

"Wanna explain why this man just forced himself on you beloved?" That was a tone I really understood. Turning I saw Damian with two sets of flowers, the necklace lei had some crushed and he looked ready to toss the bouquet.

"You came." And he came wearing an amazing suit that just looked expensive. He was clean shaven, hair slicked back, which I knew from experience took a lot of time, and his eyes were burning with hate now.

"Should he be arrested? Or just get his tongue sliced off." Damian stalked forward but for sake of the entire day, I moved in front of him, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him the right kiss.

He stopped walking and I heard Ryan scurry away. His arms came around me and the flowers nudged my shoulder before he pulled away slowly.

"For you." He held the lei and slipped it over my head before handing over the roses. "Figured while I waited for the Rs I would look for a flower shop. Most were sold out." He informed me and I nodded slowly.

"Why were you late? And why did your dad say you needed to change?" I asked and he gulped.

"I was on patrol until 4, fell asleep in my suit and left to get here in it." He told me and leaned down to peck my lips again but I held up my hand.

"And the silent treatment for 5 weeks?"

 **Damian PoV**

"What do you mean silent treatment? You left me, I let you have your final classes and tests without me being a distraction. I made Greyson get everyone here. I've been in Gotham and Bludhaven and everywhere in between making sure that when you graduated no one would miss this. I came in win you back. I made a plan to-"

"All you had to do was call." She told me but I shook my head.

"No. I needed you to graduate and get a job. I needed you to see that I would never jeopardize what you want anymore. You've graduated and you have a job in Gotham."

"How do you know about the job I have?" She held her hand up and I blinked before trying to look surprised.

"Wayne Enterprise owns the building you'll be working in." I pushed our and her eyes hardened into a glare.

"You got me a job?" She asked me and I shook my head right away. "Sounds like you did."

"I simply informed the person in charge that they needed a new face around the building and... said I heard this college was esteemed in the field... he said he already had a application from here and that you looked impressive already." I told her and she worked her jaw before crossing her arms.

"And you know your father gave me a keycard to Wayne Manor... your doing?" She asked and I felt a little shocked... but confused mostly.

"No. I don't actually live there. I have my own apartment in Gotham." I should feel guilty about this next part, but inside I didn't give two shits.

"Where?" She asked and I leaned down, this time she let me kiss her. Keeping it slow and sweet I mumbled out her answer and she didn't see my to understand so she pulled away.

"The apartment you are renting... I had the person show you the floor below me. You liked it, and then you signed the lease to live in my apartment... though I'm technically the landlord-"

"Damian!" She punched my chest and I rubbed over it before grabbing her free hand.

"Beloved..." I rested my forehead on hers and she seems to tear up. "I'm sorry, I thought it would help me show you that I want you-"

"I'm not sad Damian. Or mad." She sniffles and I saw a smile now forming and then she took a deep breath.

"What?" I knew she wanted to make a condition to being alright with this.

"Just promise me that there are no more surprises and we don't have to go to every single charity and politics meeting..." she begged and I knew I could never promise either or those.

"Sorry, you're with Damian Wayne, Rachel Roth... means you will get a great car, you will be in extravagant dresses... and yes when the time is right you will be a Wayne." I told her and she made a displeased sound and seemed to be thinking this over.

"And kids? 7?" She asked and I gulped.

"If you don't want any... it's fine... if you want 10 it's fine... anything over 14 is my limit." I winked and she threw her head back to laugh.

"And what happens to Raven? She becomes a Bat?" I laughed that time and shook my head.

"You stay a Raven. Might get better suits so there are no threats of bullets or arrows or darts again."

"And you would want it to cover me up more." I nodded right away. "And patrol? Only with you?"

"Unless your mad at me. Then you can go with the Bat." I told her and she smiled. "He likes you... already. Wanted to make sure you were okay when he woke up. The reason why Jason got that call with him saying your name... he heard someone say they were going to make sure you got shot." I told her and she pushed her lips together and nodded. "Also... he was a little jealous that he didn't get to taste your cooking. I guess none of us realized how long it had been since a home cooked meal actually tasted good." I rambled on and she smiled and giggled before wrapping an arm around my neck.

"That means I'm going to be making all the holiday dinners." She whispered and I tried to imagine it but I felt the need to focus on right now.

"How about we head out now and go eat. Are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded. "Any good places?"

"One." She told me and wrapped her hand in mine before she paused. In a second her graduation gown was gone and I was looking over her bare legs and stomach and I sighed.

"I'm sending someone out for more clothes as soon as we get to Gotham." I told her. Something professional that would cover everything so other men didn't ogle what was mine.

"Damian-"

"Already done beloved." I challenged and as she continued to lead us down the stairs I pulled my phone and ordered my assistant to create a couple charge accounts at the best places.

When we got back I would take her to the stores and get everything delivered to the apartment. Watched her pull me along I knew I would buy her anything she needed and give her everything she wanted.

We got to the restaurant she loved and we were half way done when the rest of the crowd came in and requested a big table with us.

I sat back and kept my arm around her, watching every single person talk over and ask questions and I let myself relax.


	12. Next step

**Ravens POV**

Getting moved into Gotham was easy, learning to live with Damian again was the rough part. He was typing away at odd hours after his nights out. Bruce still wasn't 100% and Damian had agreed that I shouldn't jeopardize my new jobs for the first two months, so I only went out with him if I didn't work the next day or he knew something was going down.

And tonight he came in, angry, his sword slamming into the wall and I crept out of the bedroom and watched him toss a chair before typing quickly.

"What's got you so worked up?" I asked walking closer and he made his little noise before hanging his head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have woke you up-"

"Just tell me what's wrong?" I asked walking closer and watched what he had pulled up. A little girl was walking out of the school gates, a van pulled up and took her. She fought, kicking and screaming, but they got her in the van no help from anyone.

"Little girl here was found strung up, sliced head to toe. The killed put this time of day and street corner camera in a note." He told me and I watched as it replayed again. It was fuzzy in the beginning as the van pulled up, and went black as soon as the door on the side shut. We couldn't see the driver or the person who grabbed her.

"Where was she strung up?" I asked him and he stood straight and crossed his arms.

"At the bat signal." He said and I moved closer, wrapping my arm around his chest before rubbing over the suit until I felt something wet. "Not my blood." He told me when he felt me pause.

"I'll change and go back out with you." I told him and he shook his head before holding my hands against him.

"The detectives are running enough tests. The computer will run through similar anomalies around the city. I need to clean up and I will join you in bed." He told me and I bit my lip as he finally took off his mask and tossed it on the table.

"Okay." I slipped back into bed and sat up waiting. Running my fingers through my hair I listened as he showered and dried off before brushing his teeth and then coming into the room with just a pair of boxers on.

Lifting the covers he slipped inside and crawled over to me. I pulled him on top of me, his chin resting on my chest and I ran my hands up and down his back. "How was the rest of your night?" He asked me and I gave him a small smile before shrugging.

"Finished my paperwork. Had a phone call with your father about how he wants us over this weekend." I told him and he hummed. "I told him we would be there, that I would bring something to eat."

"I guess we both have to go." He mumbled and I giggled very lightly.

"He invited, I said yes... plus I think he's been waiting to be Batman again." I told him and he leaned up, crawling the rest of the way up until he was hovering over my face.

"You keep healing the muscles in his leg he will be a 100% and he can go back on patrol and give us some time off." He whispered and leaned down and gave my lips a peck before his hands skimmed down my side until he rolled us both so he was on the bottom.

"What would we do with time off?" I asked and he smirked befor raising his hand so they tucked under his head.

"Movies and dinners and nights in." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"You would give up being The Robin for little ole me for a whole night?" I asked, he knew I was teasing but his eyes narrowed all the same.

"I'd give up Gotham if it made you happy."

"Seeing as I work and live in Gotham I don't think that would make me happy. However... you being available to go to some of the work parties coming up would be nice."

"You tried to make it a deal I wouldn't take you to galas and you want me to go to work parties?" He asked me and I laughed again before licking my lips and leaning down.

"Please Mr. Wayne. It would mean so much." I gave him a kiss and he nodded slowly before his hands moved back around me and held me close to his body.

"I love you." He whispered and I smiled before sitting back and taking off my tank top.

"How about you make love to me too." I offered and he sat up right away and took my tank top from my hand and tossed it away.

"That can be done." He flipped us over and I giggled as he leaned down to kiss me. He was an amazing kisser, and sexual partner. The only thing he needed to work on what the roommate part.

 **Damian's PoV:**

I woke up alone in bed, like most mornings. I had a recollection of Raven sneaking out of bed before dawn to start getting ready. She gave me a kiss before actually leaving and told me something about breakfast being ready to warm up.

I trudged through the apartment to the kitchen and saw the coffee ready, the sticky note on the microwave let me know where my breakfast was and after a quick check I heated it up while pouring my coffee.

I drank three cups before taking another shower and getting a suit on to join the second conference of the day at Wayne tower.

I drove there, parked next to my father and typed away that I would meet Rachel for lunch where ever she wanted. She replied an address and I smirked as the elevator dinged.

"Damian, nice to see you." I looked up to Mr. Fox, he was in a wheelchair now, his son Batwing was somewhere else helping the world.

"You as well Mr. Fox." I walked with him beside me into the meeting. Taking a seat next to my father as he told them to start now that we were both here.

I took notes and made suggestions and before I knew it, it was 2pm and I had missed my lunch date at my own apartment. I grumbled all the to my office only to be surprised to see Raven there.

Her smirk and narrowed eyes made me feel as shitty as I knew I should. "Meeting ran long." I told her and she nodded before hopping down from where she was sitting on my desk.

"Thought so. I got the afternoon off and I went home to make us something to eat." She nodded behind her and I looked over to see lasagna.

"I love you." I moved my arms around her waist and leaned down to place my lips in her.

"I love you too, even when you promise a date and can't make it." She told me and I sighed before hearing a knock behind us. "Hello."

Turning my father walked in, his limp almost non existent but he made a beeline right to the chairs. "And how are you today Ms.Roth?"

"I am well. I brought lunch, would you like some too?" She moved from my side and went right to dish us both a plate.

"Damian... what exactly do you bring to the table with this woman? She cooks, cleans, has powers and her own job-"

"He provides love." Raven cut him off and I looked back at her and sent her a smile. "Besides, I find it refreshing he's not a typical billionaire playboy." She cocker her eyebrow at my father as she handed over a plate.

"Yes... he didn't learn that from me. Never been a one woman show." He told her and she handed me a plate now and moved to get her own slice as I went to lean against my desk.

"Celina came close." I mumbled and he paused in his movement before nodding.

"She was the only one you liked." He told me and I smirked.

"Alfred hated her though." I reminded him and he nodded and sighed.

"He's the reason it didn't work out in the end." Bruce took another couple bits before his lasagna was gone and then he sat back and looked at us. "So are you two engaged yet?"

"No." Raven called out before looking to me.

"I asked."

"You told me I would be a Wayne... that's not asking." She told me and I rolled my eyes before seeing my father reach through his jacket and toss something at me.

Catching it I noticed the velvet immediately and I paused. "It's your grandmothers. Use it when you are ready. Thank you Rachel." He called out as he stood and then made his way out.

"See you this weekend Bruce!" She called out and I turned and showed her the box. "I'm not taking that until you ask on one knee after a real date." She challenged and then smirked at my irritation.

"Deal." I smirked as my own idea came to my mind.


	13. A new reason

**Ravens POV**

Bruce was fully healed, he was Batman again for the last three weeks, he put a stop to crime and bombs and they even found the five guys who stung up three little girls.

Damian had helped and him and for the past two weeks he's been holed up at Wayne Enterprise and he was supposed to meet me at home so we could go to the first auction dinner I put together at work.

But I was done with my makeup, had my dress on, my heels and I was texting and calling him.

Then it got to a point that I was going to be too late my boss would notice and have an issue tomorrow. I called down and asked for the car to be ready to just take me.

I rode the elevator down and sent my boss a text that my dress had been ruined and I had to get another and was finally on my way. I didn't get an immediate response but as the car I was in pulling up to the dinner I was left dateless and alone.

I started the auction and half of them were bought over the phone for the few customers who never came to the parties and when my small selection was up I left the stand and went back to my seat.

Steaming over all my food and hearing my phone going off multiple times knowing it was Damian I stayed out all night. Not because I loved it, but because I wanted to see what he would do.

I wanted to know if he would run in late and look around for me. Or if he was simply calling me to get out of it. But once everything was done and I was on my way back to the apartment I let myself clam down.

To let my emotions go, and when I walked into the apartment I saw his suit still laying on the bed, not one thing missing or out of place. I hung it back up before going to take off my makeup and then my dress.

I showered and slipped into bed. Making sure I locked the bedroom door to let him know I was upset. I woke up the next morning to him knocking on the door wanting to get a new suit for the day. I grabbed my robe and slipped it on, opening the door with my magic before calling a portal into the kitchen.

I watched him walk in slowly before calling my name and I saw him walk towards the bathroom before the closet before he saw me in the kitchen.

"Rae-" I turned my back to him and hit the fire for my kettle. As soon as he got close to me I used magic to go to my bathroom and I locked the door before washing my face.

It didn't take a minute for him to knock on the door and then I sighed and unlocked it and then appeared in the closet. Looking over my work clothes I pulled on a black skirt and a dark blue silk top before making myself appear in the kitchen as the water got hot.

I pulled a tea bag out and made my favorite tea before hearing him clear his throat behind me. Using another portal I slipped into the room, closing and locking the door and hearing him get angry.

"Stop being childish! Talk to me! Yell at me! Do something!" He shouted before forcing the locked door open and I blew on my tea before taking a sip.

"I am simply doing the same thing you did to me last night. I called and texted you multiple times before I even called down for a car. You didn't call me until I was already there and you sure as hell didn't show up late. Didn't even try. So why am I here Damian? To be your arm candy?" I asked him softly before taking one more sip of tea.

"I was caught up with everything in Bludhaven. Dick needed-"

"You didn't even tell me you were going to Bludhaven. I knew you were at work... guess I should have asked which job." I sighed and stood with my tea before taking one more sip. "I'm headed to work. I'll be sure to cook dinner and clean everything before you're back tonight."

I knew I was only supposed to go in and make sure things checked out from last night, making sure everyone who bid and won paid up and the checks and cash were counted.

"Rae... I'll pick you up at five." He told me and I didn't bother to tell him _again_ that today was my short day. I took my tea in a Togo cup and walked to work.

Two hours later I was receiving flowers and chocolates and fruity bouquets.

I let my coworkers take what they wanted and the few who already knew I was dating Damian Wayne kept asking if I knew if he was cheating or just busy.

After another hour and a half I was done checking everything and make sure I would be around for pick up times for all insurance reasons I grabbed my bag, left the 'gifts' and walked home.

I got home, changed into my hero suit and went out. My hood was up, my legs on display and I walked the rooftops and floated around beating bad guys and staying out until the early hours.

I got back to the apartment by portal, letting myself into the bedroom before noticing he was in bed, his computer on his lap and I noticed his tick as soon as I appeared.

"So when I make plans to make up things to you... you try and prove a point?" He asked and I sighed before going right into the bathroom and started the shower.

I got out clean and refreshed and ready to sleep, but he was still in bed, tapping away with the lights on and I simply grabbed my pillow, conjured a blanket and went into the living room to sleep on the couch away from him.

"Raven!"

"Let me sleep." I mumbled and turned to stuff my face into the couch.

"What is your problem?"

"Today was my short day, we had plans already and you had already forgotten this morning-"

"Then why didn't you remind me?" He snapped and I sat up and got in his face.

"Am I your assistant? Am I your maid? Your calendar girl? Do I have to remind you to eat?" I asked and I saw the tick over his right eye and he took a breath. "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. We've lived together for over two months now... not once have we been on a real date. Do you just not know how to act? Or do you not care?"

"Don't test me Rae. I have been trying to talk to you-"

"But you don't talk to me! You don't answer my calls but expect me to answer yours. I know nothing about your work schedule yet you get a run down on everything I do and still forget about it!" I shook my head and sat back down.

"All you have to do is ask-"

"I do ask. I ask every night what your plans are for tomorrow and you usually say just going to work and come home. You never say that your work is to go and meet someone in Bludhaven, you don't tell me you have a meeting that will last more than 3 hours so you might miss lunch... you don't give me details. Pulling information from you is like trying to make Jaimes bug let him go."

"So what do you want? Every detail of my life written down for you?" He asked and I felt the irritation waving off of him and I sighed.

"I did. Now I just don't care. Do what you want Damian. I am going to start looking for apartments. You don't respect me as Rachel at all. You would have been by my side every single second if I had gone on patrol! But I need you to show up once for my first ever accomplishment at work and you're nowhere."

"I was at work-"

"And forgot all about Rachel and how you had plans with her and needed to be there for her! I looked stupid all on my own all night. I looked stupid when I got those flowers and other stuff because propels assumed you had cheated or forgot about me as a date! I don't need pity from people I barely like because my boyfriend doesn't know how to treat me."

"You want me at your beck and call-"

"No. Not anymore Damian." I told him before sighing and calling a portal into the closet. I grabbed a few outfits that weren't all that expensive and a bag before hearing him asking what I was doing. "Gunna go somewhere else because I'm talking to a wall."

I took a portal to the only place I could think he wouldn't look for me. Knocking slowly before pushing open the doors I saw exactly who I needed to talk to.

 **Damian's POV**

I didn't sleep for three nights after she just disappeared. She didn't have work, or at least she didn't let me see her leave or get there. I never thought she would use her portals to piss me off.

She used them to avoid me and she even went on patrols by herself, any news that I was out as well she left and I didn't get a chance to follow her.

I brooded over work, snapped at people, and now I was here and the only information I needed to her whereabouts were right in front of me. A simple piece of pie... sitting there in the desk.

A pie she made him once that he simply loved. I crossed the room, crossed my arms and glared at the man in front of me.

"What?"

"Where is she father?" I asked and he simply looked confused. "My Raven. Where is she? I could run though the house and find her myself." I told him and he sighed.

"She knew you would be here and went on patrol. She told me not to let you see the pie too." He sighed and took a bite anyway before looking at the screens.

"She's been staying here. And you didn't tell me." I demanded and he nodded.

"She asked me not to. Said you didn't care."

"I care! You know I do! I came to you the next morning and asked you to help me track her." I reminded him and he simply nodded.

"She asked me not to. So I didn't. She believes you don't care. I know you do. In your own way. But you need to show her. You know when I was with every woman I showed up. Sometimes I was late, sometimes I had to make up for it with romance. But I always tried." He told me and I crossed my arms again and he rolled his eyes.

"And what kind of romance would Raven expect?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I'm not her boyfriend. Or her ex. I suggest you think about her, what she wants and needs and loves. She's not a flower chocolate kind of girl Damian. That did nothing more than piss her off."

I never thought about that. I always thought any girl could be swayed with flowers. It was an apology not a reason for her to go out with me.

"Take what you needed and think about what to do to make all this up to her." Father said and I moved to sit down as he finished his slice of pie. "For the record Damian, she would never love anyone like she loves you. And you need to communicate better. And treat her as well as she treats you."

I thought about it. She cooked my dinner, I sometimes helped clean up. She got things organized for the maid who did the laundry and deep cleaning every week. She healed me whenever I got hurt. She usually waited up for me if she knew I would be home from patrol early.

She brought me lunches and went to family outings and made nice with everyone including Jason. Bruce loved her. I loved her.

And I messed up. She still didn't trust that I encouraged Rachel Roth's life besides her Raven life. And she needed to know that was wrong. I had to make it up to her. In a way she would understand that I loved her and wanted her back.

It took less than an hour to plan everything out in my head, and then I got on the phone to do some research before hearing Bruce say something about how her card was scanned at the front gate and she would be here soon.

"Then I shall go. Don't let her know I know." I told him and he smirked at me before nodding slowly.

"Going to let me in on the plan?"

"No. Not yet." I told him but before I could drive off the door upstairs opened and I backed into the shadows and Bruce nodded slowly.

"Got anything good tonight?" He asked looking towards the stairs and she glides down beside them. She looked perfect, as always.

"Just a few petty thieves hitting up empty apartments." She told him and moved to sit in the spot next to him like I had done. "Anything you want me to take care of?"

"No. I'm just about to go up and sleep." He told her and sent me a look over her shoulder as she stood and took his now empty plate.

"Okay, well I'll go clean the dinner dishes and sleep as well." She stood, cracking her back before lifting herself with magic. He went up the stairs slowly, no longer bothering to look my way or ask any other questions.

I stayed in the shadows until he also closed the door and I went right to his old car, opening the door and slipping inside I made it all the way home.

I finished off the plan to give Raven a whole new reason to stay with me... to believe me.


	14. Carnival

**Ravens POV:**

I did a lot for the next 3 weeks, the cooking and cleaning after Bruce and I. I always made jokes about him hiring a new butler or at least a maid and cook for when I find a place I can afford on my own.

Bruce didn't seem too keen on the idea of me paying for things, almost tried to tell me to give Damian another chance. And I refrained from telling him it took Damian less than a week to lose interest in talking to me.

I went to work every day. I sold some new paintings and new sculptures in another auction that was mostly online. I paid for new clothes in my budget.

Howerver tonorrow was my day off and for some reason I couldn't help but think about Damian. Bruce made a comment that he hasn't been on patrol in three weeks because of his new project and I would need to help, but tonight and the next Bruce said he would take the patrol alone.

I laid in bed and fell asleep in the early hours, only to be woken up to a soft kiss on my lips. "Wake up beloved." I turned my face away from the voice and shook my head, turning a bit so I could keep sleeping. "Raven... I have a surprise for you."

"I want sleep... not a surprise." I mumbled and he gave a soft laugh before his lips skimmed passed my ear and then cold hands wrapped around my waist.

"I've done everything perfectly Rae... now get up so I can start making up for my mistakes." Damian whispered and lifting me slightly, waking me up all the way and I gripped his neck as he put my feet down and I looked around to realize he had taken me right to the closet of my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he gave my temple a kiss and smiled.

"Get dressed." He told me, backing out and closing the doors before I looked to the clothes. Grabbing jeans and a dark tank top before a dark blue sweater. Slipping on socks and then a pair of old boots.

I walked out, arms crossed and he smiled as he looked me up and down. "How did you know where I was?" I asked that only made him smirk.

"I've known you were here after three days. I walked into the bat cave and saw father eating a fresh piece of pie." He told me and I rolled my eyes. "But that's not the point. I am making things up to you today." He took my hand and pulled me through the house until we were outside.

He had his own expensive car waiting for us, and nothing inside gave me an idea of where we were going. I sat in the car, keeping my hands to myself as he used the manual drive.

We drove for less than 20 minutes before we pulled up to an old abandoned amusement park. "Why are we here?" I asked as he parked the car.

"Come on." He got out, moved around the car and opening my door before holding out his hand for me. "It's part of the surprise." He told me and I simply walked with him, through the gates, around the park before we got to an under ground area and he told me to wait somewhere before disappearing.

I stood in one spot for what felt like 10 minutes but I knew it was less than five.

Damian had done something because as he came back, his smile was wide, his steps quick and he grabbed my hand and pulled me back outside. This time as we got to the rides and attractions I heard music and saw lights as we got outside.

"What did you do? Pay the electricity bill?" I looked around before looking towards him.

"I bought the park... it's now Wayne Amusement park and all proceeds will go to the parks and things in Gotham. Making a better future for the generations to come." He told me and I nodded and looked at him. What did that have to do with me.

"Is that something you think we were arguing about?"

"No... but this place is almost like a carnival... and sometimes I think of that as our first date... my first ever date." He told me and I thought back all those years ago, the games we played, the way he gave away his toy sword, the dancing and the funny mirrors.

"That was not a date. It was mandatory fun." I told him and he sent me a smile... it was one I was worried about.

"That's why we now have this whole place to ourselves... a real date with mandatory fun." He game closer, pulling my hand from where it was folded before smirking.

"And you think you don't need to apologize before any of this is started?" I asked and he smirked again.

"I'll wait for the Ferris wheel so you won't leave." He pulled on me, walking around the park, getting in rides and playing games just like before. I laughed and giggled and tried to be serious and wait for the apology but Damian was here... he was with me.

And it felt amazing. I had missed him so much after such a small amount of time. It was like coming home to lean against him on the skyline ride as he rocked it on purpose.

"Next is the Ferris wheel." He told me after I convinced him to stop. Putting his arm around my shoulders and holding me against him.

"Well... start your speech." I told him and he gave a laugh.

"I love someone other than you Raven... I love Rachel Roth. I might not have liked the idea when you first wants to leave... but over the time I have been with you again... I've realized that you're amazing. Both the hero side and the normal side... and I would never want one without the other."

 **Damian's POV**

I couldn't tell if what I admitted meant anything, so as we got off the skyline I lead her right to the Ferris wheel and nodded to the worker who had been waiting all day for us.

He clicked us in, and we went around and around before she seems to turn to me. "Then why don't you show up?"

"The night of your auction Greyson called with an emergency. I left my phone at the office, and by the time I was on my way back home, it was so late, I had missed your time slot, and I had to have someone patch me through to try and get ahold of you." I told her honestly and she gulped and put her arm around herself and I gulped. "Talk to me Rae. Tell me what I need to do to make all this up to you?"

"It's not about making it up to me... words don't mean anything to me... actions do Damian. I need you to show me that you care. I need you to remember my shot days and our-"

"I already have a resolution for that. I've got it installed in my phone, computer, and the car." I cut her off and she seemed confused. "It's a organizer that will listen on our phone calls, or even when we're in person and make a note, and that morning I will get a notification of the date time and place." I told her and she seemed confused.

"So you can't commit to remembering a date?" She asked and I sighed.

"I will try my best, and from what Greyson told me, it will be hard to make half the dates we have planned... but I want to try, and I will try to remember on my own. But the computer assistant keeping track will prevent me never showing up or not forgetting some of the dates." I told her and I saw the worry in her eyes, it was like she wanted to trust me but she didn't know if she could.

"And the next auction-"

"I don't think I need to buy any more..." I whispered and she narrowed her eyes. "I made someone buy some stuff at your online auction... they're now in storage." I told her honestly and she sighed and shook her head. "Mostly statues. I was thinking of putting them up in the parks this place will help fund. That way the kids playing around it will know what interesting things they will grow up to learn about."

"Damian-"

"Nope... it's either that or when we get a mansion of our own they are on display and I don't want to look at those things everywhere in the house." I cut her off, smirking and she rolled her eyes but the smile made a small appearance. "Bruce told me you were trying to find an affordable apartment... and I get that you won't trust me. Not until I prove all of this to you... so take the apartment and I will live with Bruce until-"

"No..." she whispered and I looked back at her, keeping my smile internal as she curled into my chest again. I put my arm around her and held her tight for the next 6 rounds we did. I was sure she was asleep by the second peak but I didn't care. She was with me.

And she will be with me forever. I felt the hard box in my jacket pocket and I shifted just slightly so I could get it out. I knew what needed to be done, and hopefully she was welcoming of this kind of attention.

We got off the Ferris wheel and I took her hand, holding it tight as we got to the front of the park again. I bent on one knee and made her face me. "What are you doing?" Her eyes were wide with worry but I just sent her a smile.

"Asking you to stop being Rachel Roth and be a Rachel Wayne instead." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "This is a first date, I am on my knee asking... will you marry me?"

"Damian-"

"Yes or no answer here beloved." I cut her off and she sighed and shook her head, her smile growing before she whispered the only word I wanted to hear.

I stood, putting the giant ring on her finger and kissing her. It had been too long since I held her close, and now she was going to be with me forever.

We were going to marry and have children and I would do my best to see her laugh and smile every day.


End file.
